A Kitty's Quest
by Squeakers
Summary: COMPLETE: A 'Sequal' to In The Nut House. it's a story of girl, Katsumi, before and after meeting the team. She has some bad memories that come back to haunt her. What will she do? i suck at summaries i know, trust me this isn't bad.
1. Prolog

**__**

A Kitty's Quest

(Okay, here you go the sequel of In The Nut House. This is also the same as the epilog of ITNH, just a few changes.)

(Authoress Note: this chapter I think is just pointless, but I was bored an wrote it any ways. Well, the beginning is what I originally planed to post but I thought that it was too short and decided that I should make it longer. So, I did ^_^ ) 

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I do own Katsumi, Leila, Ryo, Tori, Sai and Kage.)

****

Prolog: Afterwards

It had been about a month since I met everyone. 

I had hung around the team every once and a while. Koenma had made me a 'part' of the team, but I didn't go unless I felt like it. Which wasn't very often, but when a case sounded really fun, I excited to go with them. I mostly talked with the girls or fight with Shorty. I won nine out of ten times. Since, I was Botan's helper, I did have to help her out once and a while. Which I didn't mind, some of the people that she delivered, was interesting to hear about their stories. 

The boys to this day never found out about the trick that the girls and I played on them. One thing that surprised me is that Botan had not spilled the beans yet, and when she does, I began to wonder if they would ever do and what would happen to me. I couldn't fight all five of them at once, well, I can, but they wouldn't last very long and that would be no fun. 

I lived at my house, in the demon world, but I mostly stayed in the human world. My mom and dad never mined me staying down there. She would often come and hang out with us. She wasn't the kind of mother that embarrassed you in public; in fact she acted and looked like one of us girls. When I would stay in the human world, I would stay at either Keiko's or Shizuru's house. My dad would help Yusuke and the gang with their spirit powers and such. 

I was enrolled at Keiko's school as Yusuke's distant cousin from out of state. This wasn't a lie. Somewhere down our line, they cross, I don't know where, but I know they do. Like Yusuke, I didn't show up very often, but when I did, I knew every answer that the stupid teachers threw at me, hehehe I had my way to find out if I didn't know what it was. I'll explain later. Keiko didn't yell at me when I didn't show, but she knew that I was a good student and let me off. When the kids heard that I was Yusuke's cuz, they left me alone, but the gangs' wouldn't leave me alone. They thought that I was another bully for them to pick on, but they soon learned that it was a bad idea to mess with me.

One hard thing that I had to do when I was in school, or anywhere in public, is not to get too angry or happy because my tail would sway. So, I kept it around my waist, which started a new trend. Almost all of the girls wore furry belts. I know what you are all saying, 'why don't you use your powers?' well, I would but when I do I would fall asleep afterwards from erasing at the least five people. I will admit I did use it when only a few people noticed but that was all. Don't worry, another thing that I'll tell about later is why all the girls wear the belts.

About every weekend, the girls and I would go over to someone's house and watch the tape. When one of us was done, we would go to the Spirit World in the same room as we watched the boys and played the tape, but this time we were in it instead of our copies.

Kurama was nice to me, and I liked talking with him. Yusuke was the person that I like to fight with. Shorty learned that I was one cat that you don't want to mess with, Kuwabaka also learned this too. At lease, I think he did. He's too weird and scary to try and argue with him. Like one of my favorite quote says: 'Never mess with an idiot. They would drag you down to their level and beat you with experience. (Unknown author)' 

(Authoress Note: Yeah, I know it's short, but it is the prolog. Don't worry, more will be coming soon, promise. Bye for now.)


	2. Chapie 1

(Authoress Note: this is the end of the epilog of ITNH, I just changed it a bit, like a new character entered.)

****

Chapter 1: A Surprise

Today was just like any other day. I woke up, went to Keiko's house to go shopping for my birthday, but on my way, I was stopped. I felt something coming close. I froze, trying to sense where it was coming from. I realized that it was just Botan, and continued walking. I didn't want to make Keiko wait, although we are friends now, I didn't like to deal with her when she was mad. 

"Katsumi?" I had heard someone yell. I turned to look in their direction. 

"Oh, hi Botan. What's up?" I asked watching her land. 

"I wanted to give you a birthday present," she happily told me. "Here hold out you arm and close your eyes." I did as she told me. "There you go," she told me. 

I opened my eyes and looked at what she placed on my wrist. I was shocked no one has ever given me a present like this before. It was beautiful. It was silver and had colorful gems around it that changed colors when I moved my wrist. 

"Thank you so much, Botan. I didn't think that anybody remembered. I never have gotten a gift like this before," I cried giving her a huge hug and looked at the bracelet again.

"This is so that you can use your powers here in the human world with out getting tired. It would be like you were in the demon or spirit world. Your mother, Koenma even though he didn't like the idea that much, and I thought that you should be able to have some fun. Don't worry, Koenma thinks that you have it so that you could fight in the human world with out sleeping after attacking someone," she explained to me. "Well, what we told Koenma is true, but your mom and I thought you was responsible enough to use your powers wisely," she snickered. 

"Why did you have to tell that pacifier junky?" I questioned. 

"You see, those gems are the power source, and the only place that you can find them is you have to asked Koenma for them."

"Oh, okay. I love it," I said to her with a smile. 

"I forgot. The boys have another mission, and they need your help. Don't worry, I know that you are going to have fun," she told me before making her oar appear and jumping on. I nodded made my oar appear and followed her. 

"Botan, do you know what it is that they have to do?" I asked flying next to her. 

"I think I heard Koenma saying that there is nine thick headed demons that had gotten together," she smiled over to me. "Well, only about three are thickheaded, one is stupid, a sly one, then there was one that nobody really listens too and the rest helps keep the peace between them."

"So, what else is new?" I chuckled. "Well, there was never nine, but that does make things more fun. They sound like the Spirit detectives. Thickheaded ones are Kuwabake, Yusuke, and Hiei. The stupid one is of course Kuwabake. I'm the sly one; Koenma is the one that nobody listens too. And Kurama and the girls would be the peace keepers." 

I heard her give a snicker. We flew for what seemed to me about ten minutes. I really wanted to get the information about the nine Kuwabaka's trying to take over the world, so that I could have fun tricking them. 

We arrived in the Spirit World. Botan led the way to the baby's office. When we stepped in, I wasn't expecting it to be dark. I thought that it was a trick, and everyone was hiding, but I couldn't sense any one. 

"Okay, Botan. What are you planing? Where is everyone?" I asked her giving her a 'come on, I think I know what is going on' look. I rolled my eye's over to where she was standing. I wanted to read her mind, but I didn't want to. Something inside me said don't. As I started to roll my eye's back to the room, the light's came on, and I was covered in confetti. After the cheering and everything, I was able to get a better look around.

Everyone was there, even shorty, but he was standing against the wall as he normally does with his arms crossed over his chest. Yusuke and Kuwabaka were arguing as always, while Kurama was trying to stop them. Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina, and my mom were talking to each other. Botan and I were talking. Also, I noticed the baby was talking to my father, Ryo. Koenma had given my dad a wedding ring that would make him age like a demon so that he could be with my mother until the end. Which he never took off, if he did then he would age faster to his human age. 

The party was fun. There was cake of every flavor imaginable, ice cream the same, games, and gifts. 

I had gotten shirts, some gag gifts from the girls, like some cat toys and such, a sword and something else from shorty, which was surprising to me and apparently everyone else. He told me that he gave it to me so that I could fight him properly and the other part of the gift was that he was going to teach me. I also had gotten a compact from Yusuke; well he gotten that from the baby, but Yusuke gave it to me. The baka had given me his word to protect me, which I kindly took, but I told him that I didn't need it. Of course, he was stupid and didn't believe me, so, naturally I showed him. I didn't thank him for the gift. Kurama gave me two orders of breadsticks, which I let him have some. My dad gave me a cat, named Kage. He said that she was likes Yusuke's Spirit Beast, Puu. 

She was adorable, little, neko. She was the same color as my tail and hair. She had the same crystal blue as I did. In other words, she looked like the neko formed of me. She taught Kuwabaka a lesson when he tried to pet her. She bit his hand and started to hiss at him. When she did, he immediately backed away. Everyone laughed at the sight.

This was the best birthday I had ever had. I was sitting in the same room with all of my friends. Yes, I truly had found friends. Well, Botan was right. We did have a mission. We were trying to get together. All of us, three thickheaded, one stupid, one sly, one that nobody paid that much attention too, and the rest trying to keep the peace. I loved how she could keep secrets. Well, she could, but she always found away to tell me. 

I had the best time with everyone.

We had played a few games for about a couple of hours before Keiko announced that she should be heading back to her house to help her parents with the shop. We had cleaned up the mess that we made and said our good byes. 

"Mom, Dad, thanks for all of this," I said giving them a hug. 

"Kitty, we didn't do this. We were just told to come here for a party," my father said with a chuckle. I gave them a confused look. 

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to grasp what they were talking about.

"Honey, you're friends are the one that asked us to come. They are the ones that set this whole thing up," my mother told me. 

_They are the one's who set this thing up? I guess that they are truly my friends. And I thought that the only reason that they were my friends is, because I thought that were afraid of what I might do to them if they weren't nice to me,_ I pondered. "Mom, dad, I am going to the human world to hang out for a while," I told them walking away with Kage close on my heals. 

"Okay, just don't stay out too long," my mom joked. 

I turned around and gave them both an innocent smile. "Okay, I won't," I sarcastically. 

I walked away and Kage followed, as I thought that I had true friends. 


	3. Chapie 2

Disclaimer: You guys really get a kick out of making people feel bad don't you? Well, the disclaimer is not going to be said any more. If you want to read it, then check out the Prolog.

Chapter 2: Fun and Games

I saw the group, except Keiko, walking to the arcade. 

"Kage, look there they are. Let's go," I said to Kage. She replied by giving me a meow. "But we have to stay quiet. I want to seek up on them," I whispered to her. Then we tiptoed up behind them. Yes, you heard me Kage and I tiptoed. I was surprised too, but Kage understood me and went along with my plan. I made sure that my energy was hidden before continuing, and my new sword wouldn't make a sound.

I crept up behind Hiei, who was holding ice cream so I had too. When I got close enough, but not too close, I tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around, I made myself 'invisible'.

"What's the matter with you, Shorty?" I heard Kuwabaka ask.

"Hn, I thought that I felt someone tap me on the shoulder," he replied. When he shrugged it off, I decided to pop inside his head for a minute. 

_~HEY, THERE SHORTY,~_ I screamed in side his head causing him to jump and drop his ice cream. I couldn't resist so I snickered, "My, my, Hiei, what's wrong? You seem a little jumpy today," as I walked up behind him. I looked over at the gang and they are all trying their hardest not to laugh. 

"What do want? And didn't I tell you to say out of my head?" he shoot back at me with angry eyes. Kage hopped into my arms when Hiei was yelling at me, and I heard a tiny growl coming from her. 

"Don't worry, Kage. This pip-squeak here can't hurt me," I said reassuring her as I petted her head. She gave a slight purr. 

"What did you call me?" he asked fuming. 

"You heard me," I replied placing my free hand on my hip.

"And I can hurt you. I am…" he had stopped mid-sentence when he noticed what I was doing. 

I placed Kage on the ground, and started to close my eyes to make him pay. My tail started to swish back and forth. I opened my eyes and noticed that Hiei turned to look over at Kuwabaka with an afraid look. 

"Okay, okay, you win. Now, make him stop," he pleaded with me. I let out a chuckle, stopped the baka from chasing Hiei, and wrapped my tail back around my waist.

"See, Kage," I started bending down to pick her up. "He isn't that scary." 

"Hey, Kat, do you want to join us?" I heard someone ask. I turned and noticed that it was Kurama. 

"Sure. Kage, you can't come inside with us. So, do you think that you would be okay out here by yourself?" She replied by giving a cheery meow, but I could tell that she was slightly sad. So, did Puu. 

"Puu," the little blue fellow cried hopping off of Yusuke's head and into my arm. 

"Well, I guess Puu is going to stay with you," said Botan petting Kage on the head. 

We left the two new friends outside as we walked inside the arcade. Kuwabaka and Yusuke went over to the racing games. Hiei went off somewhere; I didn't really pay attention. Kurama, Shizuru and Botan walked over to the plinko machines. While I showed Yukina how to play some of the games. I had left her at the stuff animal claw game thingy (I don't know what they are called.). She seemed really good at it. In her first 6 times, she had all ready gotten 5 animals. And she was drawing up quit a crowd, so I walked over to Kuwabaka and Yusuke. 

"Hey, baka," I said walking up behind Kuwabaka. "Let me play you."

Yusuke was far ahead of him. After I gave him a slight tap on the shoulder, apparently I broke his concentration and made him crash. 

"Look at what you made me do," he yelled at me. 

"Okay, so let me play you," I said. 

"No," he answered. 

"Let her play. Or are you afraid that she might beat you?" I heard Yusuke snickered. 

"Fine, but you are not going to win," he snapped. Yusuke gave me his seat. 

"Are you ready to lose, baka?" I sneered over to him. I placed my hair up in a messy ponytail and got ready to beat his butt. 

"I'm not a baka, and you are the one that's going to lose. Now, Urameshi, hand over some money, so that I can beat this cat," he threatened. 

"First, of all, when you threaten someone, you should make sure that you have money," I told him with a smirk, "And secondly, you are not going to win," I added. 

"Fine, here you go, Kuwabara," said Yusuke handing each of us some money.

"Ready?" Kuwabara asked me.

"Yeap, I've been ready. How about you, are you ready to lose?" I asked. 

"Yeah."

"Okay, Kat. Now, that is not going to be any cheating, is there?" I heard Yusuke whisper in my ear. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to waste my powers on him," I replied. I glanced over at my opponent and a quick smirk reached my lips again as I thought that this would be easy. "Okay, then let's go," I told him. 

He nodded, and we made our choices. 

The race didn't even last ten minutes; he had crashed his car one too many times that he was 'killed'. We played six more time, and each match would end up the same way. 

"You cheated," he angrily yelled at me. 

"Ahh, that hurts. You're accusing me that I would cheat. Come on, Kuwabara. I would never do something like that. I just won fare and square," I said placing my hand on my chest trying to look hurt. 

"Yeah right," he said.

"It's not my fault that you suck at this game," I replied getting up to leave.

"Hey, get back here. I want a rematch."

"No, that's okay, I had enough racing for one day. I'm going to a fighting game," I told him over my shoulder. 

I walked around and found a game that the baka had the high score on. I looked at it, and it looked really simple. So, I had some fun. Without using my powers, I was able to get double the score of Kuwabara's high score on my second try. The first try was just to get use of the game. I typed my initials in the high score spot in capital letters. I turned around, after finishing my torture, to find that I drew quit a crowd. They were all cheering and congratulating me on my high score as I made my way through them. 

"Wow, you must have really practiced. Kuwabara, played that game for days to get that high," someone said coming up next to me. I turned to see that it was Yusuke. 

"Nope, that was my second try," I told him rubbing that back of my head. "And I'm surprise that that baka was smart enough to figure out how to play that game," I joked. 

"Yeah, that's too."

"Speaking of baka, where is he?" I asked looking around. 

"I think that he's over with Yukina. After you left, he walked away angry," Yusuke told me. 

We walked over to where Yukina was. She was surrounded by both people and stuff animals but more animals than people were, but by that much. We made our way through that crowd, to find that Kuwabara was next to Yukina with arms full of animals. Kurama, Shizuru, and Botan were there too. 

"Hey, you guys," I said watching Yukina get another animal. 

"Wow, Yukina, you're really good," said Yusuke.

Yukina turned around to face us. Her face blushed slightly. 

"How did you get all of the money to win all of these?" I asked. 

"Well, after I used up all of the money that you gave me, people just started to ask me if I could win them something, and they handed me some money," she replied. 

Some one asked her to win her something. She gladly agreed. When she dropped the claw, I noticed that when it came up, for a split second she didn't grab any thing, then the animal that she was going for 'leaped' into the claw. I sensed that someone was behind this. I looked in the shadow and smirked. 

__

~Ahh, Hiei, you do have a soft spot. That's so nice,~ I said to him. Then I sensed him leave. Apparently angry that someone found him, well not someone just me. _~Oh yeah, don't worry, I won't tell anyone,~_ I added. 

We left the arcade with all of us caring at lease 5 stuff animal's each. Kage and Puu had to stay on Yusuke's and my head was we walked. It was getting dark out. 

Kuwabaka ran back inside to check on his high score. When he came back out, he was angry. 

"Does any of you know someone named K.A.T.?" he asked. Yusuke and I gave each other quick smirks. 

"Nope," said Kurama, who looked over to me with a suspicious look. I gave him a smile that told him that I had done something. 

"Why do you want to know?" I wondered. 

"Well, that guy beat my high score," he said angrily. 

"So…" Yusuke asked. 

"It took me forever to get that high," he complained. 

"Hey, I have to get going back before Koenma gets mad," Botan said making her oar appear and flying off with the stuff animals, not wanting to have to break up a fight. Yukina was nice enough to let us keep the animals that we were carrying. We all decided that it was time to go. 

We said our good byes. I asked Shizuru if it was okay that I stayed over at her house, and she said that it would be okay.

The next day, Kuwabaka, Yusuke, Kurama, and I walked to the arcade to see if we could find the mysterious person who beat Kuwabaka's high score. Which we didn't find. 


	4. Chapie 3

Important: Sorry about the few who were a little confused while reading this chapter so I made a few changes and I hope that it'll clear some things up if not then I'll be happy to answer any questions that you might have. 

(Authoress Note: Okay you are probable saying 'hey I thought this had to do with Kat's life before and after meeting the team.' Well, it is I'm just setting the stage. Okay, in this chapter I'm giving up on doing one person point of view it's hard. And I envy anybody who can. Okay on this chapie. Oh, yeah, did I mention that this is _~talking telepathically~_? Also, what is the rat faced teacher's name and what does he teach?)

****

Chapter 3: A Surprise at School

At school, about three days later, Katsumi was actually at school and showed up early, of course she didn't wear her uniform. She started to nod off, although it was her first class, but the sound of the bell ringing her woke up. Behind her, she heard Yusuke tiptoeing to his seat and trying to make it before the teacher turned around to notice, but his effort failed.

"Mr. Urameshi, thanks for joining us today," he said never turning around. His voice caused Yusuke to jump. 

"Yeah, yeah. I had to come," he said sitting. "Someone threaten me. So, get of my back you crazy old rat," he added under his breath. Katsumi couldn't help but laugh. 

_~Nice, one, cuz. I take it Keiko was the one who threatened you?~_ she asked trying not to draw any attention. 

_~Yeah,~_ he replied. 

"Everyone get out a piece of paper and get ready to take notes," said the rat face. 

She got out a piece of paper and 'started' to take notes, which were more like doodles than notes. She was also starting to zone out (Zoning out is cool. Hehehe sorry.). 

"Miss. Sage? (You'll find out later why this is her last name.)" the rat face said. "MISS. SAGE," he repeated. Katsumi continued to look at her doodles. "MISS. SAGE," he angrily next to her. 

"WHAT?" she asked back in 'that' tone (you know the one. When you raised your voice at you parents and then they would say 'don't you use that tone of voice with me'. Yeah it's that one.) but never looking up. The class all gasped, normally they just heard Yusuke talk back but that was normal. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara sensed her power raising. _~Yo, Kat, calm down,~_ Yusuke said to her. 

She let out a sigh. "Yes, sir. What do you want?" she said still not looking up slyly. 

"Can you answer the problem up on the board?" he questioned knowing that she probably didn't know the answer. 

"Sure, I'll be happy too," she said nonchalantly as she casually made her way to the board, looked at it for a second, then started to write down the answer, no more that a minute later she was finished. She quickly glanced at what she wrote then made her way back to her seat. "There are you happy. I answered you stupid question, and by the way, you made a mistake in writing it. But don't worry, I fixed it for you," she replied taking her seat. She not once looked up at him. 

She could tell by the way that everyone was whispering that he was dumbfounded, and she watched his feet walk away. 

__

How…how did she know how to do that problem so fast, not to mention the problem at all? That's an advance college level problem. And she even knew that I made a mistake, he thought to himself in disbelief, as he checked her work. _No, she has got to have made a mistake, _he thought again double checking her work but coming up empty handed. 

"Am I right?" she cocked. "and I really don't think that we are on that type of problem yet. Maybe if we were in college but not now," she added with some attitude. 

"How did you do this? You must have cheated," the rat said looking at her in utter disbelief. 

"I have my ways. Actually, I got really bored one day and I found a math book and started to read it," she replied maniacally. The class started to whisper again, and she was able to hear everything that they said. A smile came to her lips as she closed her eyes, as she slouched down in her seat and placed her feet on the desk in front of her, while placing her head on the back of her chair.

"Nice, one. Talk about being really bored," whispered Yusuke behind her. 

"Thanks," she whispered back tilting her head back slightly so that he could hear. 

For the rest of the class, the rat didn't call on Katsumi. 

"Finally, the only time of day that I look forward too," sighed Kat walking to the tree that she left Kage at, earlier that morning. 

She was about to jump up into the tree, when she felt someone squeezed her waist. She let out a small squeak. She turned around to slap who ever did that, but no one was there. Then she was going to turn back around when, two strong but gentile arms snaked their way around her waist, stopping her from turning around and picked her up slightly, so that she was on her tippytoes. (Yes, I know that isn't a real word, but I just like it. So, I said it.) 

She was about to struggle, but something about this person made her stop. 

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" she asked getting angry. The person didn't answer but let out a laugh. "Why are you laughing? Am I that funny?" she asked getting even more angry, but she still didn't struggle. 

The person playfully squeezed her tighter while questioning back in an evil tone to disguise his own; "You don't remember me, Kitty?" 

She perked up after he said Kitty. "Only one person ever called me Kitty, and he's dead," she screamed. She then thought for a moment. "Sai?" she asked, but the person, again, didn't answer. 

She cocked her head to the side and up to look at the person's face. When she saw who it was, she let out a loud squeal in excitement and started to cry. He had a smile on his face and loosen his grip a little, to allowed her to turn around in his arms to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a light squeeze. 

"Sai!? I'm soo happy to see you," she said with a smile rubbing her head in his shirt and letting the tears that she couldn't hold in out. Then she stepped back slightly. "Don't you ever do that again. You nearly scared me half to death," she added shaking her finger at him and trying to sound mad, but failed miserably. She couldn't be mad at him.

He had aquamarine eyes, short dirty blond hair that spiked up slightly out in front, and he was a head taller that she was. His tail and ears were a golden yellow color. He was wearing somewhat baggy jeans and a blue shirt on. 

"I wouldn't let you die," he said chuckling. He pulled her back to him. 

"I know. So, why are you here? How did you come back? I saw you die," she cried letting him draw her closer. He kissed her on the forehead before answering. She then jumped into his arms like a little kid would when he/she runs to his/hers parents. He caught her with ease and gently stroking her hair as she went back to crying into his shoulder. 

"I came, because I haven't seen you since that day, and I wanted to see my little kitty. So, Botan and Koenma helped bring me back, because you seemed depressed." 

"I was. How do you think that I would feel after I saw the one I loved die? I didn't think that you were able to come back. So, I wanted to join you, but I met some really good friends, and I guess I got on," she cried.

"Awe, don't cry Kitten," he cooed moving his shoulder forward to make her look at him. When she did he tucked the stray hair behind her ear before wiping her tears off of her checks and then kissed the tip of her nose and forehead, making her chuckle a little. "That's better. That's the way I remember you," he joked. 

"Wait, Sai, get up here," she said jumping down and pulling him up into the tree. "You came here with your ears and tail?" She looked around making sure nobody saw him. "You know that can't be seen." 

"Calm down, Kitty. I made sure I placed a spell on my ears," he said. The spell that he used was just for ningens. 

Kat doesn't have enough power to chant the spell and make it last long enough till school ends. And she didn't want to ask for help either, because if her parents found out that she couldn't handle being in public and not letting her tail move, then she wouldn't be allowed to go to the human world without them. 

He sat at where the branch split off, while she sat in between his legs and placed the back of her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Both of their tails had woven together dangling over the side. 

"Oh, okay," she said then realized what he said. "What about your tail?" She looked down at it and noticed he had something on it. "What's that?"

"Well, let me tell you about that. It is a special ring that makes it look like your tail is around your waist, even if you accidentally unwrap it. So, as long as it is on, people will never know," he said. "Only people with spirit awareness and demons can see your tail move," he added.

The ring was sliver and looked like the Reigekiringu (is that right?) that Botan gave Yusuke. 

"Then way didn't you just put a spell on your tail too?" she asked. 

"Well if I did that then my little kitty would be the only one with a fluffy belt," he chuckled. 

"I wish I had one. I almost got caught a couple of times," she sighted. 

Sai reached inside of his pocket and pulled out an identical ring. 

"Here. Let me put it on your tail," he said showing her the ring. 

She was shocked. She couldn't belief what she heard. _Did he just say that he would place it on my tail?_ she asked herself. That was unheard of. It was just immoral to ask to place something or touch someone's/ cat's tail with hands. It was okay if tails touch, but that was it, and if they were married. (Okay, I made up the touching part you'll see why after you read this.) But he was, on the other hand, her fiancé. 

They have been engaged since they were born. They both didn't like the idea, but after they met for the first time, they fell in love and was together ever since. She was just caught of guard that he would ask her that until they were married. 

"Okay," she said letting him pull their tails up. 

He gently placed the silver ring around the tip of her tail. It was a bit wider that her tail, but it suddenly glowed and shrunk to fit snugly, but not too snug to hurt, on her tail. She gracefully let her tail drop. It was heavier that she thought. She tried to wave it back and forth to try and get use to it. Sai sat there chuckling at her and petting Kage who sat on his shoulder, purring. He knew about because any cat demon that wasn't a full blood would receive a cat that would be their protector. And she was surly of age to receive one. He had one too, named Sage who was on Kat's shoulder purring too. (If you didn't figure out he's half.) She knew about Sage because he got him before he died, and she used to love to play with him. Most of the time, they're named after the person that is your soul mate's last name and have the same coloring too. (Yeah, so that means that Kage really looks like Sai and that would make Sage the same coloring as Katsumi. I intended not to have Sai have a protector but that changed. Sorry about the confusion.) Normally, they would the opposite sex of their protectie, but once in a great while one of the protecties would have the same sex protector, and in Kat's case, that's what happened. 

"What are you laughing at, huh?" she asked as she swung to face him with her legs placed underneath her swiftly and with ease, while not disturbing Sage. (She's a cat so don't forget that they have good balance.) 

"I'm laughing at you. Don't worry, you'll get use to the weight," he said. 

"Thank you, by the way," she replied giving him a hug. 

They both sat up in the tree eating lunch together. Katsumi told Sai everything that she had did he died. 

"Kitty, I have to get going. I have to get registered," he said jumping out of the tree after giving Kat a hug and kiss goodbye, and Kage.

"Wait," she said following him. She left Kage and Sage behind. "Registered? Where?" she asked. "Why are you leaving Kage?"

"You'll see," he replied disappearing. Kat was about to follow, but the bell was going to ring in a couple of seconds, and Keiko called her. 

"Hey, Kat. Who were you talking too?" 

"Oh, Keiko!" she cheerfully said the best that she could. "I wasn't talking to anybody." _I wonder what he was talking about. ~Sage, could you keep an eye out for Kage? Make sure she doesn't go to far,~_ she told Sai's kitty looking briefly up to see Sage nod in agreement. _~Thanks.~_

"Kat?! Kat?! Hello, earth to Kat," Keiko said waving her hand in front of the zoned out teen. 

"Huh, oh, sorry, Keiko. I was just thinking about something. Shall we get going to class?" she asked trying to change the subject fast not wanting to talk about what she was thinking. 

"Okay, but I think that we have a few more minutes before lunch ends," Keiko said taking the hint. 

"No, I think that we have a few seconds left," she announced holding her finger up behind her. 

"Are you su…" Keiko started to say when she was interrupted by the bell. 

"Yeap," Kat answered with a smile. "Let's get going," she added walking toward the school. 

Keiko was left looking confused.

"How I did you? Oh, forget it," Keiko confusedly said looking around for Kat. "Hey, wait up for me," she yelled running after her friend that was all ready at the school. 

Katsumi turned around when she heard Keiko running after her. 

"I was wondering when you coming," joked Kat. 

"Yeah, yeah."

The girls walked to their class and sat down. They didn't notice the person standing in the front of the room staring at them. 

The bell rang for the class to start. The lackeys trickled their way in and sat down. 

"Class, we have a new student. So, please welcome him," the teacher said motioning to the newbee (Had to use it.). "Can you please introduce yourself?" she asked. 

"My name is…"

When Kat finally looked up, she gasped, not listening to what was said. 


	5. Chapie 4

Sorry about the long wait. I was tired and busy. I MADE A SMALL ADDITION NEAR THE END

(Authoress Note: Were you able to guess who the newbee is? Also, were you confused about the protectors'? And one more question, what is the approximately does anybody know the demon/human age ratio? When I say fluffy belt or tail, I don't mean a fluffy tail, I mean a cat tail fluff. Okay, on with the chapie.)

****

Chapter 4: The newbee

All of the girls, in the class, started to whisper to each other. 

"Wow, Kat, he's cute," Keiko leaned over and whispered in her ear. Katsumi smiled at her friend's and the other girls whispering. 

She heard some of the chatter. 'He's really cute,' one would say, 'I wonder if he has a girl friend.' 'Are you kidding me? With that look, he's probably has a line of girls,' a friend replied. The one that she liked was when one of the girls whispered, 'He look's just as cute as that Shuichi Minamino kid at that other school.' 

Which was true, he was that cute. (Don't worry all you Kurama fan's nobody can be as cute as Kurama. I know, but for the propose of this fic he has to come close to Kurama.)

"Hey, Kat. He's cute. I wonder where he came from," Keiko whispered. 

"Yeah, he is," she replied back over to the drooling teen. 

"Okay, class, quiet down. Mr. Kage would you mind telling something about yourself?" the teacher asked. 

"Well, I'm not from around here. That's all," he said.

"Okay, why don't you take the empty seat next to Miss. Sage. Katsumi can you raise your hand?" the teacher instructed motioning over to the empty seat. 

"Thank you," he said walking over to Kat. He gave her a wink before he sat down. "I told you, you'll see, Kitty," he whispered. 

_~So, that's why you left Sage and this is were you are registering at,~_ she snickered. 

"Kat, do you know him?" asked Keiko leaning over to talk to her friend then looked over to the new kid. "He has a fur belt too. Is he a demon?"

"Yeah, and yeah," she moaned. "After school, meet me at the park," she said to Keiko. 

_~Did you hear? I want you to meet my new friends,~_ she said over to Sai. 

_~Sure thing, Kitty,~ _he replied. 

"Teach, I have to go to the nurse. I really don't feel good," Kat said holding her stomach as she left and not letting the teacher to reply. She noticed that Keiko and Sai were both starting to get up. 

_~Don't worry, I'm fine. Please, just sit back down. I'll be back soon,~_ she said to the two with cheerful and in a reassuring voice. 

Kat walked out side to the tree and jumped up to the branch that Sage and Kage were snuggled up together, sleeping. She then pulled out the communicator that Yusuke gave her and began to push some of the buttons. When she pushed the last one, Botan's face appeared in the mirror.

"Botan, here," she said. 

"Hey, Botan. It's Kat," Kat replied. 

"Hi, Kat. What's wrong?" Botan said worried. 

"Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you could come here now. I just want to say something to you," she answered. 

"Okay, where are you?" Kat started to chuckle. "What?" Botan asked confused. 

"Botan, how long have we known each other; that you don't know where I am? Every time I disappear you always mange to find me. Which by the way, I would like to know how," she stated. "Botan?" she noticed that her screen went back to it's mirror form. "Botan, where are you?" 

"Right here. So, what is it that you would like to talk to me about?" Botan said hovering next to Kat. She had a worried look. 

"Botan, I'm fine. I just wanted to say thank you," Kat said leaning over and giving Botan a hug causing Botan to fall slightly in confusion and shock. 

"Whoa, why are you thanking me?" 

Katsumi sat back on the branch. 

"Because I love you, and you are the best friend that anybody could ever have," she said with a gleam. (No, this isn't a girl/girl fic. She means I love you as in a very good friend. I mean don't you say that to your friends?)

"Thank you, but what did I do?" Botan asked even more confused then before. 

"You brought the only one I truly love back," she beamed. 

"Why you're welcome. I couldn't, okay, we couldn't stand seeing you depressed like that. So, Koenma made an exception to the rules," Botan explained. "Shouldn't you get back to school?" 

"Yes, but I told my teacher that I didn't feel good, and I had to go to the nurse. I have about…" She looked up at the sun and then the shadow of the tree. "I guess, 15 minutes left before this period ends." (She doesn't have a watch. She doesn't like having something so bulky on. Yes, she still has the bracelet, but she placed it on her ankle.) "So, you never answered my question from before."

"You didn't ask me a question," Botan said nervously.

"Oh, don't give me that. You know very well what I asked about knowing where I am," Kat sneered crossing her arms and gave her a semi- look that said 'if you don't tell me then something bad is going to happen' as her tail slightly twitched. 

"That question well. I can't tell you," Botan said bluntly. 

"Botan, I love you and all, but you can't not tell me anything. You can't keep any secrets that I don't know about," Kat said with a smirk. 

She began to close her eyes, till twitching. Botan knew exactly what she was about to do. 

"Okay, I'll tell you," she stated waving her hands trying to stop Kat from making her tell. 

Kat had stopped and sat patently waiting for Botan to continue. _Works every time,_ she thought to herself with a soft chuckle. 

Botan sighed. "You know that I am going to get killed for tell you this. But like you care. So, you know that ring that Sai gave you?" 

Kat looked down to her ring on her left hand. It was a small diamond chipped into a teardrop, set in a gold band with small diamond chips. She liked it, but she wished that she had gotten just a simple engagement ring, like a fake diamond or a plain band, but she knew that Sai would never buy something like that. He loved her too much to buy something that 'cheap looking'. Also, with a fake one, he didn't want her to think that since it looks real but is fake that that is how their love is. 

"Yeah, how can I forget? I wear it every day," Kat answered sarcastically. 

"Well, your mother had snuck a small transmitter that shows her were you are at all times. Cool, huh?" chuckled Botan. _Man, Leila is going to kill me,_ Botan sacredly told herself. 

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to know. I'm happy that my mom always knows where I am. That way when I'm in trouble she can help. Wait, that's a bad thing. Now, she knows when I go to school and when I don't. Great, now I have to go to school everyday," whined Kat. 

"Don't worry, Kat. You mom doesn't care when you go or how often you go to school. She just wants you to have fun," said Botan. 

"Yeah, you're right. Well, thanks for everything Botan, but I have to get back in school before Sai or Keiko gets worried," Kat said hugging Botan goodbye. Then she petted Kage and Sage quickly before jumping out of the tree lightly. Botan flew off thinking of how she was going to explain to Leila why she told her daughter about the ring. 

Before she walked back in school, she called Shizuru, Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama to met her at the park after school. 

"Katsumi, where have you been?" a voice questioned coming up behind her in the hallway. 

"Hi, Keiko. I was just outside talking to Botan," she replied not turning around but opened her locker instead. 

"What did you two talk about?" 

"I'll tell you after school," Kat said shutting her locker and turning around. "So, Keiko, do you know where Sai is?" 

"I think that he's over there," replied Keiko pointing over to a crowed of girls screaming. 

There was a crowed of almost thirty some odd girls crowded around something. With closer look, Kat was able to see two tiny ears poking up from the crowd. 

__

~Looks like you made some new friends, Hun,~ she teased to him. 

__

~Yeah, Kitty, do you think that you could help here?~ he questioned. 

__

~What would you like me to do?~ 

~Any thing. Just help with a fourth of them. I can get the rest,~ he pleaded. 

__

~Fine, but I think that I can take care of all of them,~ she stated. She walked over to the group and on the top of her lung she screamed, "GIRLS, IS THAT SHUICHI, I SEE WALKING ALL ALONE AROUND THAT CORNER?" 

She quickly turned one of the boys into Kurama. The girls turned their heads and ran toward 'Shuichi'. As 'Shuichi' turned the corner Kat turned him back to the boy that he was. 

"Thanks, Kitten. I really needed that," he said getting up off of the floor dusting off. He walked over to Katsumi and gave her a thank you kiss. 

Keiko cleared her throat. Kat looked around and noticed Keiko lightly tapping her foot. 

"Oh, Sorry. Keiko this is Sai. Sai this is Keiko," Katsumi said pointing to them as she said their names. 

"Hi," Sai said bowing slightly. 

"Hi," Keiko said too bowing back. She looked at him and started to laugh. 

"What's so funny, Keiko?" asked another voice scaring the laughing girl half to death. 

"Hey, Yusuke, Kuwabaka," said Katsumi watching Keiko smack Yusuke on the head for scaring her. 

"Hi, Kat, Keiko," Kuwabara said not realizing what she called him, which he did a lot. What was funny is that Sai's shirt and pants were torn, and he looked tired from running from the girls.)

"Oh, Kat, who's this?" Yusuke asked looking over to Sai. "Girls, get away from him he's a demon," told Yusuke pushing the girls behind him. 

"Yusuke, calm down. He's not going to hurt us," Kat told him stepping back in front of him. "I know him. This is Sai, my fiancé. Sai, the black hair punk is Yususke and the ugly looking thing is Kazuma, but we all call him Kuwabara or Kuwabaka," she added holding Sai's hand. 

The three friends' mouths dropped. 

"Y-your fiancé?" stuttered Yusuke. 

"Yap, after school I'm going to explain everything to you and everyone else, okay?" she questioned. 

"Okay," answered Yusuke. Kuwabara was still dumbfounded to say anything.

"Well, I think that we should be heading to our next class," Keiko said walking away. 

"Hey, Sai, what class do you have next?" asked Yusuke. 

"I think that I have science," he replied. 

"Cool, all four of us do too," asked Kuwabara. 

"Nice, then you can show me how to get there," Sai said. 

"Sure," Yusuke said. 

The five walked together to class. Kat and Sai were holding hands, and their tails were hanging between them entwined. To anybody looking without spirit awareness would see that their belts were locked together. Yusuke and Keiko were walking in front. While Kuwabara was in the back of the group. 

The rest of the day was interesting; Sai was trying to stay away from rabid fan girls. Katsumi had to help him hid. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko helped out, too. Katsumi also got some threats, saying that she should stay away from Sai and such. Which surprised her for two reasons, first they just met him, and secondly she told them that he was hers. That just made them even more angry. 

__

Man, they acted just like Kurama's fan girls, Kat thought to herself. She sat on Sai's lap against a tree at the park. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko sat down too. Sage and Kage were sitting on Kat's and Sai's shoulders like before. She sensed someone jumping into the tree.

"Hi, Hiei. I thought that I would be here. What kept ya?" she asked causing Hiei to jump down. 

"Hn. I ran into some traffic," he sneered. (Yes, Hiei made a joke.) 

"Hey, Hiei," Yusuke said. 

"Hiei, where's Kurama?" Kat asked. 

"Like I know."

"Don't worry, I'm right here," said a calm voice. A few minutes later Shizuru and Yukina walked up.

"Good, then I can started," said Katsumi getting up. "Okay, I never told you guys about my life before I met you all. I couldn't bring myself to the truth." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and holding in the liquid that wanted fall from her eyes. "You see before the party, I witnessed something that I never wanted to see. I saw…" She couldn't hold them in any longer, they started to fall against her will. 

"It's okay. I'll finish," Sai whispered placing his hand on her shoulders. "What she saw was my death. After that, she was never the same. She locked herself in her room, never talked to anybody, or ate. When I couldn't bear watching her like that. I asked Botan and Koenma if there was away that I could come back to life. They said that there was a way. So, I took it. Now, I'm here," he explained. 

"Wow, Kat, I didn't know," said Keiko placing her hand on her other shoulder. 

"That's okay. I didn't tell anybody," she said. 

"Wait, Kat. You also said that he was your fiancé," Yusuke said. 

"Yes, that's true. We are," she said. She continued to explain about when how they were forced to get engage and everything else. She also introduced Sage.

"You know what we have to do now?" asked Keiko cheerfully. 

"Do I want to know?" questioned Kat back worried. 

"We have to plain your wedding," she said happily.

"We can all help," said Yukina. 

"Yeah, Yukina can do the ice sculpture. Kurama could be in charged with the flowers. Keiko, Botan and I could help with the dresses and tuxedos. Yusuke can be in charged with the church and guests. Hiei and Kuwabara can arrange for the entertainment and food," said Shizuru. 

"No, I appreciate all of this, but Sai and I just want a small wedding with a few people," Katsumi said kindly taking Sai's hand. "Plus, we haven't planned on when we are going to get married. We aren't even old enough," she chuckled. 

The group stayed at talked about the wedding and Kat's past. They were there for a couple of hours before Kurama said that he had to get going home before his mom got worried. Hiei left next, then the girls, but Kat, next was Kuwabara. 

"What do you want, Hiei?" Kat asked looking up in the tree. (Okay, so they thought that he left)

"Tomorrow at sunrise meet me here. We're training," he told her before leaving. 

"Fine," she sneered back.

"So, Kitty, what was all that about?" asked Sai pulling Kat back onto his lap. 

"Hiei's present to me was this sword," she lift up her shirt slightly to show him the sword. 

It was wrapped around her waist. It had a silver carefully carved hilt with a gem on each side. Think of the one that 'broom head' had in Kenshin. (Sorry, blanked out on his name. That dude stole the baby and made Kenshin fight him. He had a lot of swords and had blond spiky hair.)

"He also said that he would train me," she added. 

"Why? He doesn't seem like the person to do that." 

"Well, he could never beat me when I use my powers. So, he gave me this so that I could fight him fairly." 

"Nice, Kitty. I'm glad that you made a few friends since I was gone," he said resting his chin on her head. 

"What, you don't think that I can make friends?" she questioned. 

"No, I know that you can. Just because of the accident and all," he replied. 

The two lovebirds sat in the tree watching the sun set. Kage and Sage snuggled together like Kat and Sai were. Their tails woven together like earlier. They sat like that all night, and Kat had fallen asleep. 

"Goodnight, my little kitten, sweet dreams," Sai said kissing her forehead before leaning his head back and closing his eyes too. 

(Whatcha think? I know it's corny but it's important to the rest. Also, the next chapter is going to be about Kat's past. So, for every forth chapter, or so, is going to be about her past. I got this idea from Orange of Doom. I liked the idea and thought that it was a perfect way to explain about her past.)


	6. The Past 1

(Authoress Note: Okay, this is going to be the first of a few chapters that involve Katsumi's past. Most of them will me short, so just a warning. They do count towards the chapter numbers. So, this is chapter 5. Just named differently so it won't say chapter 5. Make sense? Okay, on with her past. Wait just one more thing. I was wondering if any of my lovely readers could draw Katsumi, Sai, Kage, Leila, Sage, Ryo, or all of them for me? I really suck at drawing, and I will except any drawings. Please? I want to see what you guys interpretations are. So, just email them to me. I'm not in a rush. Just take your time.)

****

The Past: The First Meeting

A little neko began to stir around in her mother's arms and then started to cry. 

"Shhhh, little kitten. I'm here," a soothing voice said rocking her baby back and forth. 

The child calmed down and began to suck her thumb with her tail in her hand. She was a newly born child. She was a forth cat and the rest human. She had little crystal blue eyes, strawberry hair with light streaks of blond, brown, and red that you could see when light hits it just right. Her tail was the same color. She was wrapped in a baby pink baby's blanket with her little face and hands sticking out.

Her mother had the same color hair, tail and eyes. She looked just like her daughter, but she had cat ears, and claws. (Of course, she was older). She was a half cat and half human. Her skin as slightly pale from lack of energy and sleep, but her checks had a hint of color to them. Her hair was in mess placed on top of her head. Strains of her hair fell in her face; she didn't bother to move them out of the way. She was wearing a pale pink robe on with matching slippers. She was humming to her daughter. 

"Leila, I think that you should get some sleep. I'll take care of Katsumi for you," a man's voice said placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. 

"Sure. Thank you Ryo. I have finally gotten her to sleep," she chuckled. She gently got up and handed Katsumi over to her husband. He gave her a quick kiss before she left.

He had brown short hair, and dark blue eyes. Although they're dark, they are soft and were full of caring and love. He was a human actually a spirit detective. He worked for some crybaby named Koenma. Her mom also worked for him, but that was after she turned to the good side. He was wearing a pale blue robe with matching slippers too. 

"How is my little kitten?" he whispered. He gently tapped her nose. She slightly wrinkled as he touched. 

Four years later…

"Katsumi, were are you? We don't have time to play around," an irritated voice yelled. A little girl came skipping cheerfully to her mother with her tail swinging gracefully behind her. 

"I'm wight here, mommy," she said giving her a big smile. "Where are we going?" 

"We are going to met some people," her father said picking her up. 

They were all wearing fine cloths. Leila and Katsumi were wearing matching Asian dresses (I love those kinds of dresses), while Ryo wore a black suit with a red dress shirt underneath. The dresses were purple with little white flowers all over them. Katsumi's hair was up in little piggy-tails, like Rini from Sailor Moon, but without the things on top, that bounced when she walked. Her mother's hair was neatly placed in a French twist. Her face had it's naturally color back.

"Is there going to be any kids there, daddy?" Katsumi asked in a hopeful voice. 

"Yes, kitten. Here's going to be a boy a little bit older than you," her father said walking out the door with both arms holding something, on one arm is the little bundle and in the other was his wife's arm. Her parents' tails were twisted together behind them. 

They arrived at some strange house about five minutes later. They walked up to a little big house (You know the houses that look small on the outside, but when you walk in they are huge. Well, that's what this house looks like). It was white and had two stories. The front door was blue. 

Someone opened the door. She was wearing a green dress. She had her blond hair in a bun on her head. Her ears perked up as she saw who was at the door. Her teal eyes were soft. 

"Hi, welcome. Please, come in," she said ushering them in. She led them into a big foyer. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. To the right was what looked like a family room. To their left was the dinning room. In front was a hallway ending at a sliding door that separated the deck outside from the inside. On the side was a staircase. 

They followed her out the sliding door to a large deck. She then led them down the stairs, a stone path, to a rose garden. 

"Please, have a seat," she waved over to the table. The family took a seat. "I'll be right back with my husband and son," she said turning to leave. 

"Daddy, who is that?" Kat asked pulling on her dad's shirt. 

"That's daddy's friend, Mrs. Kage."

"Kitten, now you are going to behave yourself right?" her mom asked. 

"Yes, mommy," she replied with one hand behind her back. (Yes, she is a baby, but she was good with lying.) "Mommy, Daddy, can I go smell the flowers?" 

"Yes, Kitten. Just be careful of the thorns," her dad yelled after her. She took off skipping trough the flowers. 

"Welcome, Ryo, Leila. It's been a long times since the last time we met," a voice said walking down from the path. 

He had blond hair and golden ears and tail. He also had turquoise eyes. He was wearing a gray suit and white dress shirt. The lady from before and a little boy that looked around six accompanied him. 

The boy had aquamarine eyes, brown hair with blond tips, and golden yellow tail and ears. The boy seemed bored. He was wearing a matching suit as his father. 

"Aw, Caleb... Abby... Nice, to see you again," Ryo said shaking their hands. "Oh, and this must be little Sai. Nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Sage and this is my wife, but you can just call us Ryo and Leila" he added looking down towards the boy. 

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Sage," he said bowing. 

"Oh, like I said you don't have to say Mr. or Mrs. Ryo and Leila will be fine," Ryo said with a smile. "Hey, Katsumi ran off in the garden if you want to go play with her," he suggested. 

"Is it okay?" Sai asked with a gleam. 

"Sure, son. Play nice," his dad said. 

Sai mentally cheered. He didn't have to stick around and listened to another one of his parents' conversations. As he was walking along, he bumped into someone playing with the flowers causing her to fall. 

"Hey, watch it," she said. 

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't see you there," he apologetically said helping her up. "My name is Sai. What's yours?" 

"I'm Katsumi, but everyone just calls me Kat," she replied grabbing his hand. "This is a really priddy garden," she said.

"Yeah, it is. Would you like me to show you around?" he asked. 

"Sure," she jumped. 

The two kittens walked around the garden and played on a swing that was hung from the cherry tree in the middle of the garden. They played until Kat's parents called her when the sun began to set. 

The families said their good-byes to each other as they left. 

"What did you all talk about?" asked Kat resting her head on her father's shoulder. 

"When you get older I will tell you," he replied. When they got home, Katsumi was already half asleep. Her mother changed her into her pajamas and tucked her in.

"Kitten, did you have fun?" her mother asked.

"Uhuh, Sai is really fun to play with. Can I come back and play with him again?" she asked. 

"Sure. Goodnight, Kitten. Sleep tight," she answered giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"Goodnight," Kat said groggy. 

Her father came in as her mother left and kissed her goodnight. 

"When should we tell her?" Leila asked sitting down next to her husband. 

"When the time comes," Ryo replied placing his arm around her shoulder. "I don't think that she would abject. Those two seemed to be getting along real well." 


	7. Chapie 6

(I can get back on. Yayayya!! So, what did you think about Kat's past so far? Authoress Note: I might say sword or Katana, so yeah. Any, who, I might also slip and start to use first person, so if I do and I don't catch it then the I's will be Kat. Actually, I intended to write it all in Kat's POV, as you will see why in the last chapter, but I found that it was kinda hard to do. And just tell me if I do. I will fix it when I'm done with the fic.)

You won't believe what might happen. Someone reported To My Lovely Reviewers because it wasn't story. So, it might be taken off. Can you believe that? That just ruins my whole day. I just wanted to strangle the person who did it. Yes, I know I'm probably over reacting but it's just freaken' thank yous. You don't have to go report it. If you would like to help me strangle the person just read the reviews for TMLR, and you can see who did it. 

I meant to say three months in chapter 3, sorry. So, this is three months after chapter 2. 

* means look at end of chapter for explanation.

****

Chapter 6: Training: Neko Style And Angry Fire

A girl started to open her eyes as the sun began to wake up too. When she focused her eyes, she was confused. She didn't know where she was. Behind her, someone else started to wake up too, causing her to jump. Which was a bad idea, she didn't remember that she was up in a tree and started to fall. 

"Whoa, watch out, Kitty. The first step's a doozy," a voiced chuckled grabbing her around her waist pulling her back towards him. 

"Yeah, ha, ha very funny Sai," she sarcastically said. 

"Well, it's true," he said back giving her a kiss. 

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked looking at the sun. 

"I believe that it's 7:30. Why do you what to know what time it is?" he asked. 

"Well, cause we have school today, or did you forget that you are enrolled in school too?"

She waved a finger in his face. He gave her an 'oh, yeah, that's right' look. They both jumped down from the tree and began to walk to school, when something flying in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was more that something flying, it was more like a sword blade whizzing towards her throat. She took Sai's hand and jumped out of the way. The sword that was aimed for her just missed its mark and instead trimmed some of her hair.

"What was that for?" she asked taking out her katana too and inspected her hair. 

"Are you okay?" asked Sai. She nodded angrily. "Put your sword away. I'll fight this guy," he said getting ready to fight.

"No I'm going to deal with this jerk. He cut my hair," she sneered stepping in front of him. 

He opened his mouth to protest, but he heard a low angry growl emanating from her throat. (Yeah, I know cats don't growl, but growling is cool.) When it came to her hair, don't mess with her. He also knew better than to start a fight with her. He never wins, even thought he is a better fighter than she was and older, she always managed a win to defeat him. 

She placed her hair in a messy ponytail and raised her sword ready to fight at the mysterious attacker. Her ears began to move slowly to the top of her head and began to grow into cat ones. Her claws and fangs grew longer and sharper. Her bangs covered her eyes that were starting to glow red and grew a deadly gaze. She was really mad. First, this jerk attacked her and the one she loved. Secondly, he cut her hair. (Okay, this is a stupid reason to get mad, but how would you like it to wake up, start walking to school and someone comes and tries to decapitate you? Yeah that's what I thought.)

Sai started to back away. He only seen her get this made once. Last time it wasn't pretty. 

The shadow began to laugh uncontrollably. 

"Did you forget what I told you yesterday, Kitty Kat?" asked the shadow stepping out of the shadow. 

Kat began to soften up. Her eyes flickered back to their normal color. 

"Oh, it's you," she sneered placing her sword back. Her features went back to how they were. "Don't you ever do that to me again," she spat.

"You have to be ready for anything," he hissed. 

"I know that, but couldn't you attack me some other time? It's too early," she whined. 

"No, now, get ready, I'm going to start teaching you how to use that thing," he said motioning to the sword around her waist. 

"Kitten, we have school," Sai said. 

"Yeah, I know but screw school. I want to beat this creep a lesson," she said. 

"Okay, fine with me. Can I watch?" he asked mentally jumping. 

"Fine with me," she replied. 

"Hn," was Hiei's answer. 

"So, were are we going to fight?" she asked. 

"Right here," he said. 

"But what are people going to say when they see us fighting none the less using spirit energies?" 

"Don't worry about that. I can place a spell on this place," announced Sai. 

He started to chant something before any of them could disagree. The hair on the back of his neck began to rise and his tail twitched. 

"Well, while he's chanting let's get started," Hiei said breaking the silence. 

"Fine with me," Kat said pulling her sword back out. 

__

I wonder if he all ready know that I have be all ready been taught how to use this, she snickered to herself. 

"Okay, the first thing that you have to learn is how to wield the katana with your spirit energy," Hiei told her. "Now, go ahead and try. When you do try and hit me,"

"Sure, this is going to be fun," she agreed happily. 

She raised her sword, which bent to the ground. She concentrated, tail swaying. The anklet that she wore was beginning to glow underneath her boot. Hiei watched in awe. The sword began to glow a metallic red. Her spirit energy was making its way down to the tip of the sword. She turned back into her demon form. 

"Any time you are ready," she said in a determined tone. Her guard was ready for any attack and so was her sword. 

"Hn, fine," he replied pulling out his katana then disappearing. 

Sai, at this point, had finished his chant and was now watching the battle that was beginning. Without Hiei being aware of what he was chanting; Sai was able to place a barrier that did more than just make that park seem like no one was there; it also helped Kat see and sense were Hiei was but made it hard for Hiei to see and sense when Kat 'disappears'. (Don't ask me how, it just does.) 

****

~Kitty, the barrier is set,~ he told her. 

****

~Thank you, Sai. Why are you helping?~ she asked dodging one of Hiei's kicks. 

****

~Because I don't want to see my Kitten get seriously hurt,~ he said. (Okay, right now, it sounds like Sai treats like Kat a little kitten, but he doesn't. More at end.*). A smile came through her determined gaze. 

****

~I'll be fine, but I'm glad that you're helping,~ she said glancing over to her fiancé. 

Hiei attacked her at the split second that she was off guard. He brought his sword up ready to strike, when she vanished. He searched for her with is Jagan eye, but couldn't sense her. 

"Looking for me?" she asked tapping him on the shoulder with the tip of her now normal length sword. (Not normal as what her sword is normally, but normal as in the size of Hiei's sword.)

He jumped and his eyes grew wide. He turned around sword ready. 

The two was fighting for a while now. Kat had a few very small nicks and bruises, that were hard to see, but Hiei had pretty big ones, on their arms, legs and face. 

Katsumi 'disappeared' again causing Hiei to get mad even more. This was her sixth time that she had done this, and he always couldn't find her, then she would always tap him on the shoulder saying 'looking for me.' 

"You have got to know by now that I am a roguish type of person," she snickered dodging Hiei's attack and taking a swing at him. (Rogue as in one who is playfully mischievous not any of those negative words.) 

"I've noticed," said Hiei as he jumped out of the way and landed on a tree branch nearby. 

He also noticed that she had made her sword shorter but thought that is was one of her tricks. Katsumi pretend not to find where he landed, but her sword grew. She looked around 'frantically' trying to find her 'teacher.' She sensed where he was and just pretend to still be looking for him. She turned around with her back towards Hiei and flicked her wrist, like she would a whip.

As Hiei was about to jump, the sound of cracking was heard underneath him. (No, he wasn't too heavy for the branch to support him. Just keep reading.) He looked down to realize that the tree was tumbling, and he was falling to the ground with it. 

"Oh yeah, TIMBER…" Kat yelled over her shoulder after she heard the tree hit the ground. She then sheathed her sword. 

Hiei, full of rage and covered in leaves and branches, had two things on his mind, What is happening, he never losses to a girl and to kill that neko. He made his way out of the debris. Kat was standing over him with a huge grin with Sai standing next to her shaking his head trying not to laugh. Both of their tails were swaying. Kat's more than Sai. 

"I should have worn you not to underestimate her. She even surprises me sometimes, and I've known her since we were little," said Sai apologetically reaching a hand down to help Hiei, who just knocked it away and got up by himself and picking out the leafs that were snarled in his hair. 

"Wow, what happened?" a voice asked observing the scene with two other observers. 

"Nothing, really, Cuz. Hiei was just teaching me how to willed my sword. Then we started to spar. Hiei jumped in the tree, and then I sliced the tree," explained Kat to Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

"Hahaha, shorty was beaten by a girl," teased Kuwabara. 

"Actually, twice," Sai added holding up two fingers. 

"You've had to have a great teacher to beat Hiei. It doesn't even look like you broke a sweat," said Kurama. 

"Yeppers, all six of them, well five of them, were amongst the best I have ever seen," Kat said giving them a wink. "They really showed me how to control my spirit energy and my sword, oops." She clamped her hand over her mouth then looked over to Hiei. 

"What who taught you how to use that sword? No ningen know what that is let alone use it, neither does a lot of demons too," Hiei angrily stated. 

"Well, let's see… well, Sai, my mom and dad has always been teaching me to fight and use my powers, actually my dad is a human and was a spirit detective so, he taught me spirit powers and fighting too. Then Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabaka taught me. Kurama, was the one who, taught me how to willed something with spirit energy and told me that that is how I could use the sword. I always thought that it was kinda weird to have a flexible sword. He also said that I could make it shorter but he didn't quit know how to do it. That was my doing. I adapted Kuwabaka's spirit sword technique into my own," she bluntly stated. "You also taught me." Hiei looked at her funny. "Yep, in these past hours, I have really gotten a lot out of this. Trying to fight, use my powers, and act all at the same time," she said answering Hiei's funny look. 

"I knew it. You were using your mental powers," he snarled. 

"You did say 'you have to be ready for anything'," she answered mocking Hiei's voice. "You also never said that I couldn't."

"Hiei, you must be getting really unaware of things. You don't seem to notice what's around the park," stated Kurama.

"Hn? There's a barrier." 

"Wrong. You didn't pay attention to what Sai was chanting, were you?" Kat asked. 

"Let me, answer this one," said Sai raising his hand.

"Be my guest," Kat said stepping back as he stepped forwards. He cleared his voice like he was about to make a long speech. 

"Okay, part of the chanting that I did was to help out Kat. What do I mean you're asking? Well, before you showed Kitten told me that you were coming and that a barrier might be need. She also said that she would love it if I made it so that you wouldn't be able to sense her easily and made sensing you a snap. This was a big help, besides the sensing part, but Kitten wouldn't have to use up all of her powers on fighting you and placing her spell up. I was happy to oblige. There was one more thing to the request. She wanted it so that Yusuke or the others could see what was happening with the fighting and all that fun stuff that I placed in the barrier." 

When he finished Hiei was fuming. 

"I knew it. You are just a weak little Kitty Kat. You need the help to fight and use tricky to beat someone," he said coldly. "I hate fighting someone like you." 

He gave Kat a cold death glare before turning to leave. 

"Wait, Hiei. I was just having some fun. Please, don't be mad at me. Come on, shorty, train me some more. I promise that I will strictly spirit energy," she pleaded running after the angry fire demon and wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a friendly hug. She let out a kittenishly** (yes, it is a real word.) chuckle as she leaned down and placed her chin on his shoulder. Hiei stood still not knowing what to do. "So, what do you say, Hiei, will you still train me?" she asked tilting her head so that it rested on his. 

"Hey, Sai, I think that your fiancée is cheating on you," hinted Yusuke elbowing Sai in the side. 

"No, she isn't. When someone is mad at her, mostly her friends because for some reason, she will try and make it right. So, if you're mad at her and she knows it then be prepared to get hugged and pleaded to death, oh and also sorry's. Don't try and fight it because she will keep saying her sorry, and don't try to say that it won't work because believe me, you will forget why you were mad at her. No she doesn't use any powers. She just someone that can make anyone forgive her. And you don't know why you gave in," explained Sai watching Kat desperately to get Hiei to forgive her. 

"I don't think Hiei is going to forget," said Kurama. 

"Just watch. Even the angriest person, forgives her," he said glancing back at the unconvinced teens. 

"Come on, Hiei, ppppplllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeee. Don't be mad at me, I'm really sorry," cried Kat still around his neck. Her tail down low swaying slightly. 

The other boys could tell that Hiei was getting annoyed, although they couldn't see his face. 

"FINE, just leave me alone," yelled Hiei fed-up. 

"Really?" she asked letting go and jumping in front of him with her tail going a mile a minute with excitement and anticipation. 

"Yes," he replied knowing that he was defeated. 

He couldn't stand her pleading for his forgiveness. He didn't know why. Was it her powers, the way that she looked, the fact that she reminded him of his sister when they were little or what? One thing for sure was that he couldn't be mad. He wanted to with all his might but couldn't. 

The two walked back to the rest of the gang. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke looked that the two that was walking up to them in shock. Kat had a huge happy smile on her face and was skipping along the side of a confused Hiei. 

"See, what did I say?" whispered Sai looking that the three boys faces with a grin. 

"Hiei, back so soon?" joked Yusuke. 

"Hiei and I are going to have a real fight well training. And this time I am not going to use my mental powers and without any help from Sai," Kat said with excitement. 

"So, shorty, what changed your mind to be beaten up by a girl again? I thought that you were mad at Kat," Kuwabara said. 

Sai, Yusuke and Kurama fell over anime style. 

"I'm not going to lose. Hey, Fur ball, prepare yourself," he answered drawing his katana. "Sai, take the stupid barrier off," he spat to Sai. 

"Okay, but it has been off for a while now," Sai answered. "But I should place another one up if you guys are going to fight again," he added. 

He turned around before anyone could add anything to start with his spell.

"Cools, so, Hiei, when are we going to get started?" asked Kat happily turning her attention to her opponent. "Hiei?" she asked seeing that he was missing. "Hiei, please tell me that you're still not mad with me are you?" 

She was starting to get worried that someone was mad at her. She couldn't stand when someone is mad at her. When she was beginning to worry even more something made her jump out of her trance. 

"KAT behind you," Kurama yelled. 

She listened to what he said and turned around to see just that Hiei was charging straight towards her. She let out a quick yelp before jumping out of the way. 

"Hey, that's ain't fair. I wasn't ready," she yelled unsheathing her sword to block Hiei's as he attacked her. 

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Sai with Sage and Kage were sitting under one of the tree watching in amusement as the two were at it. Hiei with time was making Kat work a little harder than when she had the help. She was beginning to get out of breath and have a few more bruises and cuts then Hiei. The 'battle' was over when Hiei had pinned Katsumi on the ground with his katana at her throat. He had her hand in pinned on her chest with one hand, his other had held the sword. He was like Sango when she tried to get the courage to kill her brother. Her sword was lying on the ground and out of her reach. 

"There are you happy?" she asked as Hiei had a very unnoticeable smile come to his face. "You were able to pin me without me using my mental powers," she added trying to move but Hiei didn't move his katana. "Hiei, you won. Now, can I go?" she started to get scared. 

Hiei was getting a scary look in his eyes. 

"Hn. You were just faking all of this. You really are pathetic. You can't even fight fairly. You have to make everyone believe something that isn't really," he spat pressing the sword harder against her bare neck, but not to the point were she would bleed. 

Sai and the rest couldn't just sit and watch anymore, Sai especially. He ran over to his fiancée and tried to stop Hiei. 

"Hiei, please. I'm sorry," cried Kat with tears in her eyes. This time Hiei's katana was cutting in her flesh. "I really was just playing around. I didn't mean to make fun of you. Can't you take a little fun?" she asked shivering of what he might do. 

"Stop Hiei. Just let her go," cried Sai trying to hold him back. 

"Leave me alone, or I will hurt you too," he spat turning his katana on Sai. 

"You are hurting me," he replied. 

"Hiei, just listen to them," said Kurama. "Or do you want me to have my plant turn on you?" he asked pulling out a seed. 

"Please Hiei. I'm truly sorry…" Kat sobbed. 

She turned her eyes away waiting for Hiei's final blow. His katana pressed on her neck again. Yusuke and the others had readied their weapons for Hiei to attack. 

Okay, that's long enough. I had to make up for not being able to update in a while. Sorry, about the lengthage of the chapie.

*He lets her do what she want's and how, but he also lends a hand/ paw every once and a while. He also always called her, my little Kitten or Kitty, and she loved when he did. She felt loved and protected. I don't want her to sound petty or weak and that she can't fight her own battles, because she isn't. As you probably can tell. Hiei does call Kat, Kitty Kat, which she doesn't mind either because he said it in a way that she didn't mind. It was totally different then how Sai says it. 

** Kittenishly means playfully coy and frisky.

All I need is a nickname for what Hiei calls Sai and what Kat calls Sai, what the demons call Leila and what Ryo calls Leila. Cause almost everyone else has one.

Done beaten up on Hiei. I'll go back to Kuwabaka. Just showing how powerful Kat can be. 


	8. Chapie 7

Here we go another chapie on its way. And I am back on the computer. This ain't going to be as long as the other one.

****

Chapter 7: The Twins Are Coming

Hiei raised his katana ready to swing at any movement from his 'enemy'. His eyes were full of rage and anger but that was before the others came to stop him. His glare turned to confusion. 

Kat still had her eyes closed and head turned away. She stopped her squirming. She gave into Hiei's weight and desire. The desire to have her killed. She knew that this might happened to her, that she was going to be murdered. But she never imagined that it would be by someone that she knew a friend. 

"Hiei, stop it. She doesn't deserve to die, just because she lied," explained Kurama taking Hiei's arm and holding it back. 

Kat forced herself to look at why nothing was coming her way. She saw that Hiei's eyes turned into confusion and sympathy. (Yes, Hiei feeling sympathy). 

"Hiei, what's wrong?" asked Kat watching Hiei blink at trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"What just happened? I just remember Kat and I getting ready to fight," he said rubbing his head. 

He noticed that he was on top of Katsumi, who was beginning to stop crying, katana drawn and being held back by Kurama. Then the thing that really got him scared and even more confused, was that on the tip of his katana and on Kat's neck was blood, fresh blood that was still warm. 

"Don't you remember? You finally pinned Kat down and threatened to kill her, because she was still cheating and was letting you win," told Yusuke. 

"Are you serious? I don't remember. It was like someone took over my body and mind. I couldn't stop them. Kat, I really didn't mean any of this," he explained sympathetically. 

"Well, okay just as long as you are not mad at me. And can you get off of me. You're crushing my rib cage," replied Kat trying to move Hiei off of her. 

"Oh, yeah," he said standing up and reaching down to grab her hand to help her up. "Why would I still be mad at you?" he asked before noticing the cut on her neck again. "Did I do that?" He pointed to her neck. 

She took his hand and stood up. Dusting herself off and brought her hand to her neck. Kat's eyes looked down not wanting to tell him the truth. Which she didn't have to say, he all ready knew. 

"I didn't mean to do that. Like I said, I wasn't in control. I think that we should go visit Yukina so that she could heal that for you," he suggested. 

The others were just watching dumbfounded. Was Hiei really feeling sorry? Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hissing cats. 

"Kage, Sage, what is the matter?" asked Sai turning to see what they were hissing at. 

Their fur was on end and their tails hung still. They were staring into the forest, scared and mad. 

"I think that they sense something," announced Kat looking at the two kittens. 

"You guys, I have that feeling again," shivered Kuwabara standing still but shaking slightly. "Do you guys feel that too?"

"Yeah, I started to feel it when Hiei turned normal," said Yusuke scanning the area with the others. 

"Who's out there? Show yourself," Kurama said. 

The group got ready for a fight, weapons at hand, as two figures came out of the shadows of the trees. 

"Ah, I see that you finally sensed us," one of them said. 

The two figures were girls, well to be more specific they were twins. They looked like they were 10 years old. They were white like ghosts with dark hair and dark slate eyes, which like Kat's, seem like they could see straight into your soul. One of them, the one that talked, had her hair up and was wearing a crimson colored marshal arts outfit but tighter and the arms were cut off. She was also had two sais in her belt. On her feet were high heel boots that cut off to the bottom of her knees. She had a diagonal scar on the right side of her face, that went from just below her eye to the middle of her cheek. The other one had her hair down and was wear the same thing as her sisters but without it being tight or cut. In her belt was a long sword, that look it was longer that her body, and a medicine pouch. On her feet were traditional sandals from ancient Japan. (Like Kenshin wears). Her eyes were less angry than her sisters, and were softer too, but not too soft. They still had a hint of anger. The two also had small crimson oval jewels on their foreheads. 

When Kat and Sai saw the two come out of the shadow, they were in shock. Kat started to back away whispering 'no, no, it can't be' over and over. 

"Hi, Sai and Kat. Did you miss us?" the one that talked before asked. 

"And did you like our little long time no see present?" the one with her hair down asked. 

"In your dreams. I should have known it was you two who control over Hiei. I just wanted to say thanks of almost making him kill me," angrily replied Kat picking up her sword and making is short. 

"That was not funny," Hiei said. "I'm going to kill you for making me hurt one of my team members," he added drawing his katana. 

"Ah, we thought that you might like that. Oooh, I'm scared," she replied pretending to be scared. "Lila, I think that we should accept their thank you. What do you say?" she asked her sister behind her. 

"I think that that would be fun, Lela. Why don't you have the first go at it," Lila said letting her sister take the first step. 

"Thank you, sis," she answered stepping closer the group and cracking her knuckles.

"Kitten, I don't want you to fight. You have to get out of here and get healed. Take Hiei with you," said Sai. 

"No, I am helping out. Sai-chan, you remember what they did to you last time we met them," she pleaded. 

"Yes, I do that is why I want you to leave now," he said. 

"No, you leave and I will stay," she stated. "I'm fine. It's you that I am worried about." 

"Get out of here now. Actually, I want all of you gone now. These two are too powerful for you guys to handle, even if we fight together," Sai ordered looking over his shoulder. 

"Are you serious? These two are little twerps. How powerful can they be?" joked Hiei.

"Well, you're a twerp, and you're powerful. So, just imagine all of our powers combined, okay got that?" she started seeing them image their powers combined. "Now, multiply it by a hundred," Kat finished. 

"Very funny," he snickered. 

"Are these two really that powerful?" asked Yusuke. 

"Yes, that's not when their powers are combined," Sai said. "Now, do I have to repeat myself? Or are you going to get out of here? No, buts, you are all going to leave," Sai ordered angry. 

"No, we are going to stay. Just in case you get killed or something. I don't want to be blamed," stated Hiei, "plus, I have a score to settle with these two." 

Sai turned to face his new friends. The look of determination showed in all of their eyes. He let out a sigh and lowered his head slightly, knowing that he wasn't going to win. 

"Fine, but this is my battle. No interruptions," he said shaking his finger towards Kat. 

"Kat, can't you just use your powers to you know?" asked Yusuke. He looked over to her with the 'you know' look. 

"No, not against these two and plus I don't have the strength right now," she replied watching Sai walk up to the twins. 

"Are you ready or what?" asked Lela impatiently tapping her foot. 

"Yes," Sai answered. 

The two got into their fighting stances. Lela had drawn her two sais.She was the first to attack. Kat and the other guys stood on the 'sidelines' watching as Lela had disappeared every time Sai tried to hit her. It was like she was a ghost, but she was able to harm Sai, but Sai couldn't harm her. 

"Hey, I just go an idea," announced Kuwabara.

"You have an idea?" asked Hiei. 

"I have got to hear this one," said Yusuke turning towards the excited carrot top. 

"Well, I remember hearing…"

"Wait hold up. The baka remembers something?" snickered Hiei. 

"Yes, will you shut your trap, shorty, so that I can finished? I remember someone saying that Kat's parents were one of the most powerful people around. So, we can just call them for help," he finished with a gleam. He looked at his friends who were shocked. "What? What did I say?" he asked. 

"Nothing, Kuwabara, just that it's shocking that you have some useful info," explained Yusuke. 

"Kat, do you think that you can contact your parents?" asked Kurama. 

"Yeah, but they are probably all ready on their way," she stated playing with her wedding ring. 

Just as Kat had finished, they had heard a scream of pain. When they looked over in the direction of the cry, they saw something that they couldn't believe was happening. 

Lela was on her knees holding her chest and sais on the ground.

"Who did that?" cried the injured 'ghost' looking in the trees. 

"Sis, are you okay?" asked Lila running over to her twin. 

"Yes, I'm fine," she cringed getting the strength to stand, but just ended up falling again. 

"No, I am going to fight now," Lila said stepping in front of her injured sister. "Now, where are you?" she asked drawing her sword. 

Out of a tree two figures jumped out. One had cat ears and a tail. The other one looked human. The human had his arm extended just like Yusuke after he would shoot his Spirit Gun. 

"No, it can't be the Dragon and Akaineko are alive," Lila said shocked. "Well, it doesn't matter. You can't kill me," she added bitterly raising her sword. 

"Dad, Mom. I figured you'll show," Kat said giving them each a hug. 

"Kitten, get everyone out of here. We'll be right be hind you," Ryo said gently pushing his daughter and friends behind them. 

Sai, Kat, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke didn't think twice about arguing with them. They knew that they are one of the most powerful demon/humans around, in any world. Sai had Sage and Kage in his arms. 

****

~Sai, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. We want you to do something for us. If we are unable to stop these two, and we don't make it, we want you five to watch over our little kitten. Don't let her try and get revenge for our deaths, and don't let her blame herself. Keep her safe. Koenma and Botan knows what to do,~ Leila said facing Lila. 

The five heard her and stopped. They looked at each other making sure that they heard right. They then looked towards Kat with worry and sad eyes.

"So, are we really going to do that?" asked Kurama.

"I think so," Yusuke answered.

"Well, that ain't going to happen. They are too powerful to be killed by two little twerps," stated Hiei. 

They walked to Spirit World, hoping that Leila and Ryo both get away safely. Kat barged into Koenma's office and turned on his TV thingy without a word. 

"Hey, you can't just barge in here without knocking and then use my things," Koenma scolded. 

"Just shut you pie hole baby. I need to see what is happening in the park," snapped Kat adjusting the TV then sat on Koenma's desk.

"What wrong with her?" Koenma asked the others. 

"The twins are back, and Leila and Ryo are down there fighting," told Sai placing Sage and Kage on the ground. 

The boys walked in the office with head held partially low. 

"Oh, then what's wrong with the rest of you?" he asked pointing to the downers. 

"Just watch the screen," ordered Yusuke. 

On the screen, they saw Leila fighting with Lila, and Ryo was fighting with Lela. When the twins were out, Leila and Ryo made their get away. 

Well they thought that they twins were out, but actually playing, and Lela lunged at the unaware opponents. 

I think that I'll end here today. I'm too tired to figure out what happens. This whole chapter wasn't planed. I didn't plan on introducing two new characters. I had the twins created a while now and I wanted to write a fic with them so I figured this was a better time than any to use them. Hope you like. 

I forgot to mention that this is around dinnertime.

Like Hiei's sarcasm? Sarcasm is cool. Don't you agree?

Sorry about the last bit I'm too tired to write their whole conversation and such out. I might later. 


	9. Chapie 8

Like the little cliffy? Well, I'm not sure if this chapie is going to be a cliffy either but you will just have to read to find out. Kitty, thank you for your help and I used your idea, but I tweaked it a bit. As you will find out. I hope you like what I did. 

Hi all, how was everyone's turkey day? Mine was fine, but Sunday I had my second one with my mom and step dad, well I was tried and I had turkey, of course, well before I went to bed I felt my throat get funky like I was going to get sick. Well, my mom said, take some NyQuil. Bad idea, being tired, having turkey, with that tripdafen crap, and taking NyQuil doesn't mix. My alarm went off and 6 and I said five more minutes. I fell asleep again and woke up at 7:25 the same time that my first period class starts. I raced around and made it to school at 7:40 but before getting to school, I stopped at a gas station and grabbed a giant hot chocolate. 

****

Chapter 8: Safe and Sound, or is it?

"Stupid thing. What's wrong with it? It's not working," yelled Kat to Koenma pounding on the screen some more. 

The TV thingy started to go on the frits. They were stuck watching the all 'snow' channels. They last saw the twins getting up and charged towards Leila and Ryo. That is when the snow appeared on all channels and Kat began banging on it. 

"Ahh, just stop hitting it," Koenma said trying to stop her beating. 

"Kitty, just stop. Hitting it isn't going to help any," stated Sai gently holding her back. 

Which proved useless, she had pounded so hard that the screen had crashing down. Sai pulled her towards him. She turned around and began to cry again in his shirt. 

"Now, Kitty, say you're sorry. I know that you're scared, but trying to destroy something that ain't yours. It just ain't right," he snickered pulling her away slightly and lifted her tear stain face making her look at him. 

She couldn't help it but smile. She rubbed her face in his shirt again before looking over at the upset ruler. 

"Sorry, baby," she said with a smile. 

"Wow, from angry to crying to smiling in zero seconds flat. I think that's a new record," chuckled Yusuke. 

Kat shot him daggers causing him to back up. 

"Now, baby, do you think that you can fix that thing? I have to see what's happening with my parents," ordered Kat spinning around to face the frantic crying baby.

"Are you kidding me? This is broken beyond repair, and you are going to pay for a new one," he shouted. 

"No, I'm not. It's not my fault that your stupid TV thingy is useless. It was broken when I used it," she shouted back. 

Sai was about to make Kat stop when he was interrupted by Hiei. 

"Tomcat, just let her go. She just going to take it all out on somebody, why not let it be the toddler?" he said. 

Sai gave in and him and the rest of the gang, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei, sat back and watched as the two fought. When the sound of the door opening caused everyone to jump. 

"Mom, Dad, you're okay," squealed Katsumi letting go of Koenma's neck and ran up to give her parents hugs. 

"Ow," both of them said. 

Kat quickly jumped back startled. She looked at her parents, who were not put to their normal par, worried. They had cuts and bruises all over their bodies, and their cloths were torn. They also had lost of energy. Leila's hair was matted on her head covered in blood and twigs, although it was hard to tell that she was bleeding with the color of her hair and all. She was holding her stomach. Ryo's hair was also matted down but not by blood just by sweat. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest. His right hand covered his left arm and both of his arms covered the gash on his chest. 

"Oh, what happened? Wait, scratch that. No wait, don't scratch that. What did happen? What did the twins do to you?" asked Kat confusing herself. 

"Kitten, calm down. It just took us a bit longer than we expected," Leila said taking Kurama's seat, since he offered it up to her. "Thanks," she said to him holding in her cry. 

Yusuke offered up his seat to Ryo, who also took it thankfully. 

"Is anybody going to say something more than just a little bit of info?" questioned Kuwabara. "Who are those two twin thingys. They aren't humans I can say that for sure," he added. 

Ryo looked at Leila with concernfull eyes and gave a small shrug. 

**~We're going to have to tell her sooner or later. What do you think? Would you like to say it or me?~ **Ryo asked her. 

**~I guess I should. I am her mother,~** Leila answered. Her eyes were full of sadness and regret as she got herself ready to say what they both kept from Kat her whole life. "Katsumi, we have to tell you something that you aren't going to be happy about hearing this, and that's okay. We don't mind if you are mad at us about this," Leila started taking a deep breath before continuing. "You are actually our third daughter." Kat's eyes grew wide in disbelief, and she was about to say something before her mother interrupted her. "Wait, you can ask questions later, let me finish. You had older twin sisters. When they were around ten, in human years, someone that held a grudge against your father and I murdered them before they were born. Ryo and I knew a why to get them back, but we had to wait until we had another child. When you came along, we set out to revive your sisters. What we had to do, involved drawing some of your blood and placing it inside of them. We started to revive them, and when we were half way through something interrupted us and caused us to lose focus. Thus making your sisters angry and not completely dead or alive, ghosts. They weren't too happy with us and left saying that when they grew stronger they would comeback to kill you and us," Leila finished taking another deep breath.

She and Ryo prepared themselves for Kat's rage or any questions that she might have. Kat's eyes flickered around to being confused, then out raged, then angry, then to sadness, and then to disbelief. 

"Kitten, you have to understand. We were going to tell you a while ago but then you met Yusuke, Kurama and everyone, and you were happy. We didn't want to make you unhappy or angry again, so Leila and I were going to take care of them, but they seemed to get to you first again," Ryo stated. 

"So, what you are trying to say is that those two twins that attacked us are my sisters?" questioned Kat still trying to make sense of the whole thing. Her parents nodded. "Is the things on their forehead my blood?" 

"Yes, that is what we had to do to bring them back," answered Leila. 

"How do we stop them?" asked Yusuke. 

"We don't know. They are too strong. Mind you, they have the powers that they were born with, part of Kat's powers, and any new powers that they acquired over time," Ryo answered. 

"Do you know what their powers are?" Kurama asked this time. 

"We know about one of them. Taking control of people," said Hiei stepping forward. 

"Actually, Shorty, They can't take control over people," said Kat. 

"Then what do you call they did to me then?" he asked. 

"They have the ability to amplify a person's negative emotions to the point to make that person on the verge to kill," answered Sai stepping in. 

"Yeah, so in other words, since you had the tiniest bit of anger against me, they took that and amplify it to the point that you were blinded by angry and rage. So much, that you had to kill slash destroy the cause of your rage," Kat restated for Kuwabara to understand, because he was standing still confused. "Any other powers that they have, Sai-chan I don't have a clue of. Except some spirit energies." 

"Lela is good at the sais and martial arts. Lila is good at the katana, martial arts and healing powers. One more thing I forgot to add. Lila is the nicer of the two and doesn't like to fight much, only when she has too, or Lela is in trouble and hurt too much to fight, and they can't get away. Lela on the other hand, loves to fight and is really protective of Lila," Leila mentioned. 

"But it is difficult to actually harm them. Leila and I nearly made it with this many wounds. We were able to put a hole in both of them. Lila in the back, and Lela in the chest," stated Ryo checking his arm. 

"Leila, Ryo, can I see your wounds?" asked Kurama in a small curious tone. 

Ryo let go of his arm and his chest and showed Kurama. Leila too showed Kurama the gash across her stomach and parted her hair to expose the gash on her head. 

"Those aren't too serious. I might be able to heal those for you," he said. 

"No, Youko, you wont be able to," Leila said. 

"What? Why?" asked Kurama. 

"Because, Youko, your methods of healing wont work with the injures we received from the twins. They coated their nails and weapons with a poison that is design to resist any form of healing potions. But thanks for the offer. Ryo and I have dealt with worse," Leila answered. 

"Wait, I have an idea," announced a voice. 

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice and saw that it was Kuwabara again. (I had to give some intelligence. See some is the key word here.)

"Another one. Wow, that's two in one day. I'm impressed," joked Yusuke. 

"Very funny, but I am serious," cried Kuwabara. 

"No really? So are we," Kat said sarcastically. 

"Ha, but we can ask Yukina to heal you two. She is an ice apparitionist," Kuwabara finished again happily that he had said something useful. 

"Yeah, mom. She doesn't use potions," cried Kat turning towards her injured parents. 

"I suppose that might work. What do you think, Ryo?" 

"Yeah, it's not a potion," he reiterated. 

"Wait, isn't Yukina…" Leila started drawing her finger towards Hiei. 

__

~Don't you dare say it, or I'll kill you myself,~ Hiei angrily said to Leila. 

__

~Fine, shesh, I was just kidding,~ Leila said back, _~And it's not like you can even lay a finger on me.~ _

"Do you want a bet?" Hiei said out loud placing his hand on the hilt of his katana and giving Leila a cold glare. 

"Ananahh," she said waving her index finger. "Did someone forget what I can do?" 

"Hn," he replied letting his hand fall back to his side. "Like mother like daughter," he whispered to himself. 

__

~I heard that.~

~So, did I,~ Kat said after her mother. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Are you going to get Yukina or do want to wait a bit longer when they lose more blood?" Yusuke said to Kuwabara. 

"I'm going, I'm going," he said leaving. 

"Wait, Yukina's with Botan, right? Well, we can just call Botan and have her bring Yukina here," said Kat pulling out her compact communicator thingy. 

She pushed a bunch of random buttons until Botan's face appeared. 

"Botan, here. What can I do?" she asked cheerfully. 

"Hey, Botan, it's me. Can you bring Yukina to Koenma's office?" Kat asked. 

"Kat, tell her to come now," Kurama told Kat worried. 

"I know," said Kat. 

"Yeah, but they lost a lot of blood and are now unconscious," he said. 

"What? Okay, Botan no time for questions, just get Yukina here now," she yelled then slammed the mirror shut then running back to the now unconscious parents. "Are they alright?" Kat asked not wanting to really hear the news. 

Kage jumped up on the desk and nuzzled to Leila and Ryo. Sage had joined her too. 

"Yeah, they just are unconscious, but if Botan and Yukina don't get back here soon, then…" he said worried. 

Sorry, I had to do a cliffie. So, I bet you never saw this coming, with Lila, and Lela being Kat's older sisters. Well, I don't know when I will be able to up date again, but I will soon. I still have to finish OE. That one is almost complete. Just a few more chapters, and then it will be complete. But this one has about five more I believe. 


	10. Chapie 9

IMPORTANT Authoress Note: if you have read chapters 7, and 8 before 12/3/03 then please go back and read the ending. I changed it because I reread them and the ending of 7 and the beginning of 8 didn't go quiet well together. So, I just tweaked them a little, but the ending of 7 will appear later. Sorry about it.

****

Chapter 9: Just in time 

Kat waited impatiently for Yukina and Botan to arrive. She was pasting back and forth outside of Koenma's office. Her tail swaying slightly as she turned. Her eyes were filled with worry and impatience. Kage and Sage watched her go back and forth. 

Kurama watched over Ryo and Leila, making a small potion to see if it would work, even just a little, to stop the bleeding. He tried everything that he could think of, but nothing he did helped. Leila was right about his potions not working. 

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Sai, and Hiei watched Kurama try his best to help. 

"Hey, what if Botan and Yukina doesn't make it in time? Then what do we do? Are we going to?" asked Yusuke quietly so that Kat wouldn't hear. 

He already knew the answer, but he wanted to see if they were going to go through with their wishes.

"We're going to have to," said Kurama throwing another potion in the trash. "Katsumi isn't going to take it very well," he added turning his head to see Kat passing the door. 

"Yeah, I know, but we shouldn't worry about that yet, until that time comes," Sai said getting up and walking over to the door. 

"Kat, what is the rush?" Botan asked as Kat grabbed Yukina's arm and pulled her into Koenma's office. When he made it to the door, Kat flew in with Yukina and Botan behind her. 

"Mom, and Dad are dying, and I need Yukina's help to heal them," Kat said looking back seeing Botan confused. "I'll explain later, but Yukina could you help them?" 

"Yes, sure. But it depends on how bad they are." 

"Well you will have to make that decision yourself," Kat said showing Yukina and Botan where her parents were. The two gasped. "So, will you be able to heal them?" 

"Not, completely. I can stop their bleeding and close the small cuts and bruises, but that's all I can do at once," explained the ice apparitionist. 

"That's fine. Just as long as they don't die," stated Kat watching Yukina kneel down and began working.

"Hey, Botan?! You can heal. Could you help Yukina out?" asked Yusuke as her just realized that Botan could do that. 

"I can try," she answered waiting for Yukina to finish before she tried. (Yes, Botan can heal. If you don't remember, when Hiei cut Keiko, and that third eye started to open, Botan helped heal it shut.) 

Then they both finished, the injured two were still unconscious, but their bleeding had stopped and even though, their wounds were still there but not as bad as before.

"I'm sorry, Katsumi. I wasn't able to heal them completely. Were they poisoned or something?" asked Yukina curiously. "Because they should have waken up a bit." 

Kat nodded her head. "That's okay that you couldn't heal them fully. At least their bleeding stopped."

"Apparently, that poison does something else. They seem that they won't come too until their wounds are gone or the poison is out of their systems. Judging by the way that they are now, they should heal completely in a few days or weeks," stated Kurama. 

Koenma walked back into his office to see that everyone was there, but Keiko and Shizuru. He had just came back from trying to find a replacement for his TV thingy. (He left after Kat let him go. Actually, he ran away.) 

"What happened? Why is everyone in my office?" he asked. 

After the group explained everything that they knew to Botan, Yukina, and Koenma, they stayed around a bit longer keeping Kat company. Well, actually it was late so they all stayed over in the spirit world. 

When everyone was sleeping, Kat woke up and walked outside looking up at the sky. 

"They seemed so calm and acted like their wounds didn't hurt them as badly as they should," cried Kat sot herself rubbing her arms to keep warm. 

"Cold?" Sai asked behind her and snapped his finger. 

A big hoodie appeared on her body. It her favorite hoodie because it was Sai's, until she had 'stolen' it. It went just past her butt and was grey. The sleeves were so long that her arms disappeared in them. The one thing that made it nice was that she could not worry about moving her tail, because the hoodie covered it up. Sai never really worn it after giving it to Kat to wear once, and since she wrote 'ATTITUDE' in big letter across the front and 'got to love it!' under it attitude in smaller print. 

Sai then walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. She leaned back her head until it rested on his chest.

"Thank you," she said. 

"No problem. So, what were you saying?" 

"Just that I know that my mom had numbed the pain for both of them that is why they both weren't acting that injured and they were calm. Sai-chan, please tell me why everyone that I love and care for always end up dead or on the brink of death?" she half pleaded half demanded in a sad tone. 

Sai squeezed harder a bit giving her a reassuring hug. 

"Kitten, I'm alive again, and your parents are doing a lot better. Their bleeding has stopped." 

"I know but still," she started biting her lower lip before continuing, "they got hurt, and you got hurt when it should have been me those times. It's all because of me. I don't want to be the cause of anymore injures or lives." She gently walked away out of his arms lowering her head. 

"Kitty, what are you talking about? It wasn't because of you that all of this happened," he said trying to reassure her. 

"No, it was. It was MY blood that brought all of this about," she yelled turning to face him. 

"True, but it also happened because they and I knew the consequences. I did what I did because I didn't want to see you get killed. That is why I didn't want my little kitten hurt. I wanted to see you happy and alive."

"Oh, so your saying that you died because you didn't want to see me hurt or killed, but happy and alive? Well, Sai, I have some news for you. Seeing your death didn't make me happy or alive. I was petrified. I felt like my world ended. But you didn't think about that, now did you?" she asked. "People do one thing not to see me get hurt, but what they end up doing is hurting me and themselves," Kat added before giving Sai the chance to answer. 

Her tone changed from serious and angry to having sad join the mixture. She sniffled to hold back the tears that were trying to force their way out. 

"Kitten, I'm truly sorry," he apologetically said. He carefully lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Please don't be angry at me," he pleaded the way that she does hoping that it would cheer her up. He took his other hand and lightly brushed one of the tears that made it through. 

"It's okay. Can you do something for me?" 

"Sure, anything for my little kitten," he replied bringing her back into his arms. 

"Can you please stop calling me Kitten or kitty or your little kitten? I am not little anymore. Call me by my name." 

He looked down at her shocked. Not wanting to see her mad any more, he gave in but not before asking one question. 

"I thought that you like me calling you by those names? But if that's what you wish then I shall not call you by those names anymore."

"Thank you." 

She her tail around. She took off the silver ring that was around the tip. Next, she took of the one ring that was on her hand. Lastly, she took off the hoodie and turned around to face Sai.

"Ki-Katsumi, what are you doing?" he asked watching her remove their engagement ring and the other jewelry and hoodie off. 

"I can't take this anymore. Here you have these," she said handing over the hoodie and opening his hand to place the two rings in them before closing his hand. "Tell everyone that I'm sorry, and that I was glad that I got to know them." 

__

~Kage, it's time,~ she said turning from him. 

She started to walk away after Kage showed up when a hand had grabbed her arm. 

"Sai, let go," she said sadly with a touch of furry.

"No, not until you tell me what has gotten into you," he demanded in a nice way swinging her around to face him. 

"I said let go, and I mean Now," she growled pulling her arm back trying to get free from his grasp, but Sai just held on tighter. 

She looked at him with the 'look', and the tip of her tail twitched like a cat when they are about to pounce. The 'look' did quiet work on him, because he could see that she was sad. 

He was going to say something then he saw that her head was lowered. Her bangs fell over her eyes, and Kage jumped on her shoulder. 

"Kat?!" he finally asked. 

She snapped her head up. Her crystal blue color eyes were darker and began to swirl with the red flickering color. The two colors swirled together making her demonic purple eyes. Her ears moved to the top of her head and turned cat like. The claws and fangs that were short became long and sharper. She looked at him with a grin with one fang showing. 

"Am I going to have to do this the hard way?" she snickered angrily. 

Sai had let go and stepped back. He had never seen her like this. Well, he has seen her turn, but her eyes were either red or blue, but never a demonic purple. 

"Thank you," she said turning from him. 

She 'called' for her oar and jumped on with Kage still on her shoulder and her eyes were still demonic purple. She was still in her demonic form. She flew off never looking back. 

__

I love you, she thought as a tear ran down her check. 

Sai was left behind staring in the spot that his fiancée was just standing a moment ago. Then he looked at what she placed in his hands. He had the look of disbelief, confusion, and sadness all rolled into one weird look, which, basically, looked that of heartbreak. 

"KATSUMI…wait, where are you going?" he shouted after her. Tears poured freely from his eyes. Sage rubbed against his leg meowing in sadness and worry. 

Bet you didn't see that coming, now did you? And you'll never figure out the real reason why she left until I post some more chapters. Mwahahaha *cough then clears throat* yeah, well, um, I think that I'm going to keep you all guessing for a while. Well, maybe just until I finish tinkering with the answer or I finish OE. Which is almost done, yay! That's if for now, and you can review as much as you like begging me to hurry, but it ain't going to work. You can also try and guess the reasons. Who ever guess the closes gets a plushie of your choice. But I decided that I should I just take some time and finish OE first before I post some more. I have the ending to it in my head I just have to figure out how to get there. Does this make sense? Oh, well. 

To sum up, I'm going to finish OE before I post some more of this. You can review me your guesses or flame and torture me, but it ain't going to make me update any fast. Plus I like playing with fire. Oops did I say that out loud? So, your petty flames won't work on me. It will just make delays from me playing with the pretty fire. 

Well, that is all for now, sorry. 

Bye,

Squeakers =^_^=


	11. The Past 2

You guys are going to hate me. I'm groundeded again, and I don't know for how long. I'm truly sorry. I've had OE and this chapie done for awhile and the day I was planing to update was the day I got groundeded. So, try and update on the weekends. I am truly sorry yall.

****

The Past 2: The News

Sai and Katsumi had been friends since the first day that they met. She loved hanging around him and playing around. He liked having someone look up to him. They had started to 'date' for a few years now. Whenever Kat's parents were on a mission, Sai always said that she could come over and wait for them. 

When she was enough to understand responsibility, she was taught and trained how to use her powers. She was around 6 in human years. Her mother trained her the demon part of her power, which consisted mostly of mental abilities. Her father on the other hand taught her spirit attacks and martial arts. That's was when they were not on a mission or out of energy. Sai said that he would help training her, which was she enjoyed a lot, because she learned a lot of trick that her parent didn't want her to learn. That was when she was younger. Now that she had grown up, Sai trained her harder and about an hour longer every time. He eventually showed her how to use weapons, which she didn't like using very much. 

After a day of training of mental and fighting combo, Kat was exhausted. She leaned against the big cheery tree that grew at the edge of that garden at Sai's house. The sun was setting behind the horizon. Kat had positioned herself so that she could watch it as she rested. She quietly groomed her ears, tail and hair like a cat does. Sai told her that she had to try and hold her demon form for a day, even when they trained. 

Sai came up next to her, and sat down on the soft ground. Kat leaned closer to him and placed her head on his shoulders, and she swayed her legs to the side of her to get a bit more comfortable. Sai placed his head on her head, playfully blowing her hair out of his face. 

"So, how did I do today?" she asked watching as the remaining golden sliver disappear behind the horizon. 

"You were wonderful as always, Kitten," he replied kissing the top of her head. 

Sai picked her up gently and moved her onto his lap and placed his arm around her, so she doesn't fall backward. Kat willingly let him move her. She placed her head on his other shoulder. The two watched the colors from the sun fade way. 

She felt a cold chill blowing across her bare arms. She snuggled a little closer to Sai. Sai felt her shivering and snapped his finger. A gray hoodie appeared and wrapped around the shivering neko. It looked like a tent on her. 

"Thank you, Sai-chan," she said softly and kissed his check. 

"You're welcome, Kitten," he answered. "Now, I think that you should sleep. That training was hard," he told her. 

He waited to hear her complain about not wanting to sleep or something. He looked at her face and saw her sleeping. A smile came to his face. 

__

She looks so cute and harmless when she's asleep, he thought to himself as he began to playfully play with her ears. 

She jumped slightly but settled back inching a bit closer to Sai. He heard her starting to purr in her sleep. The quiet sound of her purring and the sounds of the crickets chirping reached his ears, and he slowly drifted into a deep sleep. 

The two slept under the tree the whole night. Sai was the first to waken when the sun hit his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the light. When everything came into focus, he noticed something on his lap. He looked down and saw Kat had moved in middle of the night and had her head on his lap now, with her legs bent close to her. 

"Kitten, wake up," he cooed softly placing a hand on her waist. He began petting her head and her ears trying to wake her up. She stirred and moaned before she turned on her back. "Wake up," he said as she turned and his hand on her waist moved to her stomach. 

"Just a few more minute," she whined rubbing her eyes with the oversize hoodie with one hand and with the other one waved the voice that was trying to wake her. 

"Kitten, please get up, your starting to cut the circulation to my feet," Sai said. 

"Fine," she grumbled opening her eyes and saw Sai looking at her with greeting eyes. "Morning," she said smiling. 

"Morin'," he replied. 

She sat up, twirled around to her knees, and gave Sai a big innocent smile all in one swift movement. Her ears were perked high and her tail waved back and forth behind her quickly. 

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like you have something up your sleeve, or you did something?" he asked her suspiciously. 

"Because," she began placing her hands on the top of her leg and leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss. "I was able to stay in my demon form for a whole day," she said cheerfully with the smile still plastered on her face. 

"I've noticed. Very good, Kitten, but I don't think that's way you're looking at me like that," he said. 

She leaned in again and gave him another kiss. "Nope, that ain't the other reason," she playfully said. "But I'm not going to tell you." She got up and started to run towards the garden laughing. The hoodie that she was wearing fell passed her butt about six inches. 

"Hey, that's not fair. Get back here," he ordered running after her. 

She turned back around to see if he was following and quickly chanced back to her normal form. Her ears, fangs, and claws disappeared, but her tail always stayed. She couldn't find him. She stopped to look where he was, but he wasn't anywhere that she could see. As she turned back around, he tackled her to her ground and began to tickle her. 

"Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to continue tickling you to get it out of you?" he asked playfully. 

"Stop...hahaha…it…I'll…hahaha…tell…you," she managed to say when she was being tickled to death. 

"Promise?" he asked still tickling her.

"Yeah," she said holding her stomach after he stopped. He continued to sit lightly on top of her. She leaned up and gave him a kiss before resting on her elbows. 

"What was that for?" he asked shocked at the sudden kiss. 

"Why don't you even know?" she questioned him back. 

"No, should I?" 

"Yeah, you jerk, it's your birthday," she replied cheerfully. 

"It is, isn't it?" he questioned jokingly. 

"Yeap, and I got you something," she said. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"Well, if you get off of me I can get it," she replied. He chuckled and got off of her and reached down and picked her up. "Come with me," she said taking his arm and 'calling' for her oar. Botan had been her baby-sitter when she needed one, and she had become an 'unofficial' reaper. 

"Where are you taking me?" he asked sitting behind her on the oar and wrapping his arms around her waist as she took off unexpected. 

"You'll see," she said giving him a smile. 

The two flew for a while, over forests, fields, and hills. Kat landed next to a waterfall. (Corny yeah, I know. This should be something a guy does but just go with me.) 

"So, this is my present, a waterfall?" he asked jumping off the oar. 

"No, I thought that you would like to have a picnic but before that I thought that you might like this," she said walking over to an old log and pulled out a long wrapped box from the end. 

"And what's this?" he asked inspecting it. 

"Just open it," she said getting tired of his questions. 

He started tearing the paper, revealing a box. "Oh, thank you, Kitten. I've always wanted a box," he said trying to act gracious. 

"No, open the box, you idiot," she said hitting him gentle on arm. 

"I know. I was kidding," he replied opening the box. 

He pulled out what was inside revealing a sword. It was in a black leather scabbard that had a tiger etched in it. The hilt had a gold cat's eye at the end. He unsheathed the sword to find that it was the most beautiful sword that he had ever seen. The blade was sharp and seemed to have diamonds embedded into it. It had a golden shimmer to it. 

"Well?!" she asked. 

"Wow, I love it. Where did you get it?" he asked testing it. 

"Oh, from one of my mom's old friends," she said slyly. "Do you really like it? The blade is embedded with diamonds. So, it can practically slice through anything." 

"Yes, thank you, Kitty," he replied giving her a kiss and placing it in his belt. 

"You're welcome, Sai-chan," she answered kissing him back. 

"Now, where's that picnic that you said we were going to have?" 

"Right here," she replied leading him to a little clearing. 

The couple sat down on the blanket and ate their food. They sat talking and watching as animals came up to the waterfall to drink. 

"Kitten, I know that this is my birthday, and that it's not normal to give something, but I can't wait anymore to do this," he said taking a deep breath before continuing. "Will you marry me?" he asked taking her hand. 

Kat was blown back by this and looked at him unable to figure out what she felt. Emotions mixed into a huge blob. One emotion stood out the most, she loved him and he loves her too. 

"Yes," she said tearing and throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. 

"Well, I know that I am suppose to give you a ring, but I don't have one at the moment," he said. 

"It's okay, I don't need one."

****

~Katsumi?!~ a voice asked in her head. 

****

~Yeah?!~ she replied hesitantly. 

****

~It's Abby. Are you with Sai?~

~Yeah, we're having a picnic for his birthday, why?~

~Okay, can you bring him back. Your parent's, Abby and I have to talk you two,~ another voice answered. 

****

~Sure, be there in a few minutes,~ Kat replied. 

"Hey, Sai-chan, our parents want to want to talk to us. Should we tell them?" she asked leaning back to look up at him. 

"We're going to have too. Why do they want to see us?" he asked. 

"Don' know," she replied. "But they want us to come now." 

"Kay."

The newly engage couple packed everything up and flew off to Sai's house. They walked into the door hand in hand. 

"Hi, everyone," Sai said walking into the living room where everyone was gathered. 

"Hi, Sai, Kat," Abby said. 

"Sai, we have something for you," Caleb said reaching down to the side of the chair that he was sitting in and grabbed a package. "Now, son, every cat demon that is not full blooded receives one of these when they become adults," he stated. (I don't know corny, but I don't know demon to human age ratio, if there is one, to know how old they are when they ain't kids.)

"What is it?" he asked opening it. 

Inside was a small kitten. It had strawberry fur with light highlights, just like Kat has. 

"Aww, she soo cute. What are you going to name her?" Kat asked petting the kitten. 

"I don't know," he said taking her out of the box and held her.

"Sai, she already has a name. It's Sage," Abby said. 

"Cool, her name is my last name," Kat said happily. 

"That is what we were going to talk to you guys about," Ryo butted in.

"What Ryo is saying is that. Do you two remember the first day that you met, and we talked?" Leila asked pointing to the others. 

"Yeah," Kat answered getting confused with Sai. 

"Well, we you were playing we were discussing your futures," Abby continued for Leila. 

"What about our futures?" asked Sai. 

"We made an agreement that when you two were to be married," said Ryo blankly. 

"What? You arranged for us to be married with out our consent?" questioned Kat outraged. 

"You weren't born when we made with arrangement. When we came over we were just making the final agreements," Leila answered. 

"What if we hate each other?" asked Sai. 

"Well, you don't have a choice in the matter," Caleb said. 

"We know that you two don't hate one another. We've seen you two practicing and kiss all of the time," Abby stated. 

Kat and Sai looked at each other quickly smiling. 

"What are you two smiling about? You were just mad a second ago," asked Abby.

"Well, this news is kind of old," explained Sai. 

Their parents looked dumbfounded.

"That's right. Sai-chan, just proposed to me right before you told me to bring him," Kat said not able to hold in her happiness. 

The grown ups looked at each other in disbelief. They were actually engaged and did it on their own. Sai and Kat as well as the others talked about the plans and everything. 


	12. Chapie 11

Yay, I'm not groundeded anymore. For Christmas I will try and post another chapter and I have another fic I have in mind. I just need help picking out a title. So, if you go to my bio, I will post all of the info for your votes. Thanks. 

This runs when Ryo and Leila are explaining about the twins being Kat's sisters. Okay just so you aren't confused. Also one of the scenes in this chapter is actually inspired by one of the drawings my cuzs did. If you would like to check it out, because I ain't going to give a whole heck of a lot of detail about it, see the end of the chapter for the address and where to find it.

Chapter 11: Growing anger

Lila was the first to awake. She looked to her right and saw her sister lying on her stomach surrounded in black liquid. 

"Sis, are you okay?" she asked running over to her and kneeing down at her side, ignoring the pain that shot through her. 

Lela let out a moan as she was rolled to her back. Lila gasped at the wound that she saw from earlier had grown in size. Now, it was a fist size hole in her sister's chest right below her rib cage. It didn't go straight through; instead, it was a inches deeper. Lila reached into one of the pouches on her belt and pulled out a small silver vial. She pulled out the cork with her teeth and tilled Lela head back. 

"Here drink this," she ordered softly placing the vial on Lela's lips. 

Lela listened and swallowed the contents. Lila throw the vial down and lowered Lela's head back down. She placed her hand over Lela's wound and closed her eyes. 

"Naito, Hikari, Kuroi, Shiroi. The night needs light. Black with white," she whispered. 

Her hands glowed a white spirit energy that started to 'rain' down onto her sisters opened wound. When it touched her blood, it sparkled silver than a black coloring. The hole in Lela's chest started to close. When it was closed completely, Lila collapsed. 

"Lila," said Lela waking up and saw her sister next to her, and a hole in her back. 

It was just like the one she, had but it was in her back. She repeated the same thing that Lila did for her but whispered something else.

"Hikari, Naito, Shiroi, Kuroi. The light needs night. White with black." Black spirit energy 'rained' down instead. Sparkling silver then a white coloring as it touched Lila's blood. 

Lila stated to stir around when her sister was healing her. After the hole in her back was healed, and Lila was up, the twins gathered their strength and left to a cave in the middle of the demon world, that they called their home after the dreaded day. No one got near them or the cave. It was perfect and peaceful. 

"Wow, that was unexpected," stated Lila examining her sword. "They nicked my blade."

"Yeah, they nicked my sais too," answered Lela. 

"We even had to use two of the healing potions. Those aren't that easy to make," Lila said talking off her belt with the vials on them. 

"We did scare them though," Lela said trying to slightly cheer her sister up. "Plus, I have an idea," she sneered as a smile danced across her lips. 

"Ooh, do tell, sis," Lila squealed like a little child kneeling in front of her sister. 

"Well, I think I finally know how we could make our 'parents' and our 'sister' pay dearly," she spat. Her voice was bitter as she said 'our parents and our sister' like they were something to be ashamed of. 

"How?" Lila asked growing in anticipation. 

"Simple. The poison, that we already strengthen, on our weapons, is already taking affect, and our dear parents wont wake up of a long time, and they will miss seeing our poor sister die. To kill her, we first have to get her here, which will be simple to do. We just have to use these," she explained then points to the crimson jewels on their foreheads. 

"Nice," Lila greedily replied knowing exactly what to do. "I take it, that, you want me to make up a potion for our dearest sister?" she asked. 

Without needing to hear her sister's response, she got up, started to tinker around the cupboards, and grabbing some random vials, before walking over to the cauldron. She began to pour the liquids from the vial in. 

"Do we have any of the amplifying stuff, anymore?" she asked turning to her sister. 

"I thinks so. What did it look like again?" she asked.

"Lela, I'm serious, if you want this to work I need it," Lila responded annoyed.

"I was just kidding, sheesh," Lela said reaching into the pocket on her belt and pulling out a purple vial and throwing it to the angry but relived Lila. 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Lila catching the vial and turning on her heals to dump the contents. "Do you want this to work?" she asked harshly. 

"Hey, I'm suppose to be the one here that is the evil one," Lela joked walking over to her sister and patted her on the shoulder, watching her stir the mixture. 

"Ha, ha, very funny," Lila snickered. "Okay, we just have to wait a few minutes before we can really begin," she added. 

Ten minutes later, the potion was ready. The girls wore cloaks, Lila a white one and Lela a black one. Lela carefully pricked the jewel on her sister's forehead and added a drop of the liquid in the cauldron. When finished, Lila repeated the same thing. 

When the last drop was added, a bang was heard and smoke emerged from the cauldron, in the form of a wolf.* 

"Go find our sister and bring her here," Lela demanded to the wolf. In howled and flew out the door. 

"She should be here soon," Lila cheered. 

* Mitrate.da.ru click on portfolio, and I believe the picture is called "Resurrection"


	13. Chapie 12

Merry belated Christmas or Holidays everyone. Here you go this is my promise/ gift for you all. Another chapter. I was going to post it yesterday, but I wasn't finished, and I didn't know that I was going to my grandma's for dinner. 

Also, Wolfie you were right. I had another fic in my head that I have been writing and that is why there was a wolf instead of a Jaguar, like it is suppose to be. So, in the last chapter, I meant to write a jaguar and not a wolf. Sorry, everyone.

****

Chapter 12: The Surprise!

After the gang had fallen asleep, Sai noticed that there was some movement outside. So, he went out to check what it was. While inside, the others were sound asleep, except Hiei, who was partially awake. He watched as Sai left and thought nothing of it. 

All of the sudden, everyone bolted upright. There was a huge increase in spirit energy. 

"Hey, did you guys feel that too?" asked Yusuke as he scanned the room. 

"Yeah, feels like someone is in trouble," replied Kurama. "Where's Kat and Sai?" he asked noticing that the two were gone. 

"Hn, I saw them go outside," Hiei muttered. 

"We should see if they need help," said Yusuke running outside followed by Kurama, then Hiei, and then Kuwabara who was slowly walking. 

"Yo, Sai, what's the matter? Do you guys need help?" asked Yusuke getting ready to fight. 

Sai raised his head surprised that they were up. "Oh, nothing's the matter... Why are you all up?" 

"We felt a jolt of spirit energy," answered Hiei. 

"Oh, that…"

"What's wrong? Where's Kat?" asked Kurama. He noticed that Sai had a ring and a sweater in his hands and looking at them like someone just ripped his heart out. 

"I don't know. She was just talking about everyone that she loves dies or becomes seriously injured. Then she took her ring off and sweater and bolted out. When I tried to stop her, she became angry and transformed. I've seen her angry before, but this time it was different… Her eyes were purple, and not their normal blue or red, but a deep demonic purple," explained Sai. 

"Something is wrong here. Why would she just leave like that?" questioned Yusuke. 

"It's cold out here. I'm going back in," announced Kuwabara heading in. 

"Yeah, let's sit and figure this out," Kurama agreed. 

They went back in and turned on the lights waking the girls up. 

"Hey, what's that matter with you guys? Do you really have to turn on the lights when we are trying to sleep here?" questioned Botan very angry. 

"Sorry, Botan, but this is an emergency. Kat had left," Yusuke answered. 

"She did What?" Botan asked surprised and worried.

"Left," answered Sai. 

"Oh, why?" asked Yukina. 

There was an awkward silence as they all just sat there. 

"Yo, look at what's on the table," Kuwabara said breaking the silence. They all looked and saw that there was a letter, a sword, a bracelet, a tape and a compact communicator.

"What is all of this?" asked Hiei. 

"If you open the letter I think that we might find out," Botan said.

"Who wants to read it?" asked Yusuke. 

"I will," Botan said taking it. "'To everyone, I had a wonderful time here with you all. I want to thank the boys for helping me train. As you all noticed that there is something's that I left. The sword goes back to Hiei. The communicator is for Yusuke. The bracelet goes to Botan. And to the girls, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan, I am really glad that I was able to be a part of your secret, and I had loads of fun. I know that you guys really don't want them to know about it, but I think that it is time that they knew. So, blame everything on me. Actually it was all my idea. Here is the tape, and I want you to give it to the guys. Don't worry, I know that they won't be too mad. I'll miss you all. Love always Kat.' That's all that she wrote," said Botan folding the letter back up.

"What is she talking about?" asked Yusuke. 

"Oh, nothing," replied Botan. 

"No, here this is the tape," said Yukina handing the tape over. 

"Wait, Keiko, don't. You know what will happen if they watch that don't you?" asked Botan grabbing it from Keiko.

"Yeah, so," she answered. "She did say that they won't be that mad." 

"Okay," Botan reluctantly agreed. 

"We can watch this later, but for now we should go find Kat," Kurama said. He already knew what was on it and didn't want to waste time watching it. 

"Do you know where she could have gone?" asked Yukina to Sai. 

"I might know, but without her ring on it's going to be difficult to find her," Sai said. 

"Well, where could she be?" Yusuke asked. 

"Well, there is one of three places that she could have gone. One, is the garden at my house. Two, is the waterfall that I proposed at. Or the third place is the spot that the twins are that. Which I have no clue where that is," explained Sai. 

"I know how we can make it easy for ourselves," Botan stated. 

"How?" asked Sai.

"Hiei," was her only reply.

"What? Me? How can I find her?" Hiei asked. 

"I don't know let's see…your Jagan eye can find her," Botan sarcastically replied. 

"Why do I want to go searching for her?" 

"We all know you don't like her, and that you want to kill her. So, if you don't look for her, then you won't get your chance to do so," explained Yusuke. 

"Hn, fine," he replied. He knew that it would be fun to kill her himself, and he would hate it if she died, and he wasn't the one to do it. 

"Let's do it," Botan said. 

"I should stay here. Just incase something happens to Ryo or Leila, and plus if she comes back, some one should stay here," Yukina said. 

"Good, idea," Kurama said. 

"Oh, Yukina, my love, I can't not leave knowing that you will be here all by yourself and no one to protect you," Kuwabara replied taking her hand. 

"She'll be fine," answered Hiei angrily. 

With Hiei leading the way, the gang went in search for their missing friend. They had been at it for a couple of hours now, and the sun is just starting to rise. 

"Hey, shortie, do you even know where she is?" asked Kuwabara tiredly. 

"Yes," he replied very angrily. 

They checked the garden and the waterfall all ready, and there was no sign of her there. So, they were now looking for where the twins would be. So far, their search was leading them to the depths of the Demon world forest. 


	14. Chapie 13

Okay, everyone, I'm back. I just got this idea and I have been writing my other two new fics that's why I took me a while to update. Only 3 more chapters (not including this one) and an epilog and this fic is done. That means after this chapter there will only be 3 and an epilog left. Here you go.

****

Chapter 13: Over An Hour Wait

"Lila, she's here," Lela called looking outside and seeing a figure fly toward her. 

"What did I say? I told you that it will work," Lila replied walking up behind her sister. 

The figure landed just a few feet away and started to walk towards the entrance of the cave that the twins were at. Another smaller animal like figure laid on the others shoulder. The figure had a pair of cat's ears and a tail, which glided through the air back and forth with every step. It's face seemed stained with gilt and tears. The color of her eyes were still the demonic purple.

"I'm here sisters," spoke the figure in a raspy voice. 

"Aah, welcome Kat. We're so glad that you could come. Here come in side. We want to give you something," Lila said taking Kat's hand and leading her in. Lela was already inside looking for something.

"I'm happy to be here," Kat replied as she was lead inside the cave. 

"Here you go, sister. This will come in handy in your battle that's coming," Lela said handing Kat a long box. 

She opened it and saw a long sword like the one that Hiei gave her. But is was different she didn't know how but she could tell that it was. 

"Oh, thank you, sisters. I love it," she said giving them both a sisterly hug before unsheathing the sword to inspect it. 

"There is one more thing. You might noticed that this sword is a bit different then the one that you had. That's because it was forged with the same poison that is on our weapons, but more powerful. Since the poison was embedded into the blade and not just rubbed with," Lela explained. 

"Nice. One question, what battle are you talking about?" she asked looking at the twins in wonder. 

"Oh, you will see sooner or later," Lela replied taking a seat in one of the chairs that were placed in a semi circle. 

"Until the battle starts, Kat why don't you make yourself at home," Lila said motioning the cat to sit. The little figure that was on Kat's shoulder jumped into her lap and curled up for a nap. Kat slowly began to pet the figure, which started to purr softly. 

The three sat around for over an hour before they sensed around five spirit energies coming straight toward the cave. 

Kat's lips curled into the most wicked smile that there is as she sensed who was coming. 

"Well, sisters I believe our waiting is over," Lela sneered getting up from her chair and walked into another room. She came back out with her sais in hand. "Well, Lila are you going to get ready?" Lela asked placing the sais in their sheaths, down her leg before looking over to her sister. Lila was still sitting in the chair calmly waiting. 

"Yeapers," she replied getting up and walking into the same room that Lela came out of. She grabbed her sword and her vials and placed them around her waist. "Coming Kat?"

Kat nodded her head as she got up after Kage jumped down. She placed her new sword around her waist just like she did her old one. 

The three walked to the entrance of the cage and watched as the 'visitors' walked into the moonlight that shown through the thinned out tree branches that adorned the entranceway. Kat was watching in the shadow. 

"Welcome. I see you found where we live, Sai," Lela snickered taking a step forward. 

"WHERE IS SHE?" Sai demand pulling out his sword. 

"Where's who, my dear future brother-in-law?" Lila playfully asked with an innocent look. 

"DON'T PLAY DUMB. YOU KNOW WHO. WHERE IS KATSUMI?" he demand getting fed up with their cockiness. 

"Oh, her?! She's right here," Lila answered turning sideways to let Kat step forward with Kage by her side hissing. 

Sai looked at her in disbelief. She had the smile on her lips. Her eyes looked at him with the cruelest glare as she took three steps closer. She took one more step and stopped then gave the rest the same look before settling her glare back on Sai. 

The others had taken a step back in fear (yes Hiei too) at her gaze. 

"Hello, Sai-chan. Didn't read my note I left?" she asked coldly. 

"Yes, why?" he asked placing his sword back in its sheath. 

"Then you should have heed my warning at the end," she answered reaching behind her. 

"What are you talking about? Botan, you read it. Was there anything else?" Sai asked turning to Botan. 

"Yes, but I didn't want to believe what she wrote."

"Well, what did it say?"

"It said that if you came after her, then she would be forced to kill you," Botan said lowering her head in shame. 

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Sai questioned with anger in his tone.

"I didn't want to believe it. I am truly sorry, Sai," Botan answered apologetically. 

"ENOUGH TALKING. More fighting," Kat growled taking her hand from her back and pulled out her sword. Sai turned around and Botan looked up as they heard the low growl of their friend. "That's better," she said watching them turn around. The group looked at the sword in awe. "Do you like my new toy?" she asked making it smaller. "You see my sisters gave it to me. Isn't beautiful?" she questioned running her finger along the blade. "Now, I am going to fight with him first," she announced pointing the tip of her blade at Hiei. He gladly drew his katana in acceptance. "Good, then I will get to you two later," she happily said pointing to Botan and Sai. 

"We would like to fight, Kat," Lela complained. Kat turned around with a thoughtful gaze. 

"Hmm…Well I guess so. Yeah, you two deserve some fun. Go ahead. You two can take the tough looking guy and the ugly one but leave Sai and the girl to me. Also don't touch Kurama," she said to them. They nodded in agreement and Kat turned back around to face Kurama. "Kurama, you may leave. I have nothing against you at all, but if you stay then you could watch as everyone here be killed by me and my sisters," she started to say looking up at the red head. He didn't move a muscle. "All right then you don't want to go. But don't get in our way you I will have to fight you. Which I really don't want to do," she warned getting ready to fight with Hiei. 

Lila and Lela were already to fight with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kage and Sage were squaring off. While Sai, Botan, and Kurama were looking on in confusion and disbelief. 

******

Okay, I know that the others didn't talk too much but I didn't want this to be a really talkative chapter. The next one isn't going to be either. 


	15. Chapie 14

Okay you guys this is the chapter that I am going to suck at writing. I am really bad at writing fighting scenes. Sorry I am truly sorry about it. If someone is good at them and would like to help me that would be nice. Okay we are nearing the end of this fic. Yayayayayayayay!!!!! I will so have time to my 2 new fics. Warning: this is a multi-fighting chapter.

Wolfie: to answer you question, I'm not sure if Kurama is going to fight or not. You're going to have to read this chapter to find out, sorry.

****

Chapter 14: 3 Evil + 6 Good = Trouble

"What has gotten into her? Why is she acting like this?" Sai asked watching her and Hiei squaring each other off and starting to fight. 

"It must be the twins. They have that power. You know that, Sai," Botan answered putting her arm around his shoulder. 

"Yeah, there must be a way to break that stupid thing that they placed on her," Sai said angrily watching the fighting grow more intense. "They also had Kage under it too." He looked over at his Sage fighting with Kage like two cats fighting like angry cats. (Duh, they are.) 

Every cut or scratch that Kage did on Sage, Sai would feel it and vice-versa with Kat. Kat had cuts on her body in a few places from Kage. Sai also had a few cuts. 

They fought for a while and stopped. They were both evenly matched. 

"Look," Kurama said pointing at Kat. 

"What?" asked Botan. 

"Look at Katsumi. Don't you see her? Watch as she fights. She is not fighting like she normally does," he explained. 

"What do you mean?" Botan questioned. 

"Just watch." Botan nodded confusedly and turned back to the fight. 

It was true, she seemed like she was fighting more than Hiei. She was fighting blindly. Hiei was this and stopped fighting, stared at Kat, and sheathed his katana. 

"Hey, were are you going?" Kat asked him surprised. 

"Hn, I'm leaving. You're in no shape to fight anymore," Hiei responded turning to leave. 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"Hn, for one you would be fighting three battles at once. One, in your mind. Second, with me, and third with Kage over there," Hiei answered in a matter of fact tone pointing to Kage and Sage fighting. 

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble on leaving, but you can't. Also, didn't anyone ever told you, never turn your back on your enemy in a middle of a fight?" Kat questioned coolly charging after him. 

He predicted her coming and jumped out of the way. Hiei saw no other choice but to fight her again. He drew his katana on his way down. 

"That's more like it," Kat said 'stretching' her sword. With a flick of her wrist, she sent it towards him. He blocked it with is blade and repelled it back. 

As the two fought, two others were fighting. 

"Well, well, I take it that you are the tough one?" Lela asked eyeing Yusuke, who was still sort of lost. "Well, are you going to answer me?" 

"Yeah, that's me," Yusuke replied snapping out. 

"Good, this is going to be fun," Lela answered bending down to grab her sais from their leg sheaths. "You know that I don't have any beef with you, but I am bored and Kat's busy. Plus she said that you are a punk who thinks that he is powerful," Lela explained. "So, I told her that I can bring you down to the truth." Lela disappeared leaving Yusuke angry. 

"That is true I am powerful, but I can take you down," Yusuke snickered concentrating on where his opponent was. "There you are," he said aiming and firing in the sky.

"Nope. Missed me," she smirked behind him. He froze for a second before spinning around bring his fist with his body hoping to at least punch her. 

His fist hit nothing. Her laughing could be heard as she circled him. Yusuke kept trying to find her but never finding her. He did mange to kick her and knock her wind out. 

"Will you start to fight fair?" Yusuke questioned watching her get up. 

"Fine, plus that was getting boring," Lela replied trying to slash him. 

He dodged it and went to attack her. She slid out of his way and managed to nick his leg. Yusuke slowed down and reached for his leg. It was bleeding very slowly and was small but killed like a huge cut. 

Their battle ended quickly with Yusuke badly cut up and unconscious. Lela sat on the sidelines watching Lila fight the ugly one. Tending to the one cut that Yusuke made on her shoulder. 

Botan and Kurama tended to Yusuke's cuts. Though finding like with Ryo's and Leila's that his cuts wouldn't stop bleeding without Botan's healing powers. 

"Why am I stuck with you?" Lila asked pulling out her sword. "You're just a weakling." 

"Hey, take that back," Kuwabara announced calling his spirit sword. 

"Nope," Lila answered playfully twirling her sword with her left hand. 

"Fine, I guess that I have to make you," he scolded running toward her. 

He swung his sword crazily missing her each time. He stopped for a minute to watch her jump in the air and then landed on the end of his sword. He looked at her surprised before she kicked him in he face. Knocking him against a tree and sending him unconscious. 

"Guess you didn't make me," Lila joked placing her sword back and joined her twin. "How was the tough guy? Did he put up a good fight?" 

"Nope, it was over very quickly, but he did mange to cut my arm," Lela replied slightly annoyed. "How about the ugly one?" 

"Same here. One kick in the face and he was out," Lila answered crossing her arms. 

"This is getting boring. I wish that there is someone here that would put up a real fight," Lela complained watching Kat fight with Hiei. "Let's help her," she said. 

"Sure," Lila answered getting up and joining Kat. 

"Don't mind if we join do you?" Lela asked Kat.

"Done already?" Kat questioned blocking Hiei's sword. "Well, I'm almost done here," she answered.

Hiei started chasing Kat at full speed. With one swift motion Kat stopped, jumped up, and came down behind Hiei, sending him through a half dozen or so trees. Kurama was not able to take this any longer. Kuwabara and Yusuke were unconscious and bleeding badly from small cuts. He took the opportunity of her occupied, wrapped his whip around her ankles, and pulled her down. She turned around and glared at him angrily. 

"I don't want to fight you, Kurama, but now you leave me no other choice," she sympathetically then angrily sneered. 

"I'm not going to fight you either, but you must stop this. Katsumi, what has gotten into you?" Kurama asked flicking his whip back into a rose. 

"I-I," she stuttered her eyes flickered for a moment before turning back. "I just have had enough of all of this," she screamed powering up even more and sent Kurama with Hiei somewhere near the edge of the border. "Well, that was fun," she said sarcastically. "Okay, I guess you're next Sai-chan," she announced spinning on her heels to Sai. 

In the corner of her eye, she saw something coming straight for Lila. 

"Lila, get out of the way," she said flicking her wrist. Sending her sword to intercept the object which turns out to be Kurama's rose whip.

"Thanks," Lila said shocked. 

"No prob.," Kat answered getting up and turning her attention back to Sai. "Ready?" she asked.

"Fine but I don't want to hurt you," he said getting up. "Katsumi, why are you doing this?" he pleaded. 

"Doing what? Getting back at all of you? Because I want to teach all of you a lesson. I don't like to be crushed anymore," she said. 

"That doesn't make sense. If you don't want that to happen then way are you fighting?" Sai asked worried stepping slowly towards her. "Katsumi, I already told you that I am truly sorry for anything that I did to you," he said. 

She looked up at him. Her eyes were flickering back and forth, as she looked at him. 

"No, I can't do this," she screamed. 

"No, we are losing her," Lila said jumping up. 

"What can we do?" Lela asked. 

"We do have a bit of the potion left," Lila answered running to the cave with Lela not far behind. 

"Katsumi, you can stop this. Your sisters are doing this. They are amplifying your anger on us," Sai softly told her, as he was able to place an arm around her shoulder. 

"Get away from me, and be prepared to fight," she angrily told him moving her shoulder causing is arm to drop. 

"Fine, then. I guess I have to fight you," he sadly replied pulling his sword out. 

"Good," she answered raising her sword. 

Kat was the first to attack. She swung her sword at him and missed. He flipped away and came back to her. 

"Kitten, please you have to listen to me. You must fight your sisters," he pleaded dodging her fists and blade. 

"My name is Katsumi," she scolded hitting him in chest. He fell to the ground trapped. He couldn't move. There was a tree behind him, she was in front of him, and his sword was knocked away. 

"Go ahead. Kill me. Maybe then you can fight them," he said lowering his head waiting for the final swing. 

Kat raised her shorten sword ready to slice. 

"KAT, don't. Fight them," a voice cried emerging from the shadows. Kat turned her attention to the voice. 

"Mom?!" she asked confused. 

"Yes."

"Bu-but you're hurt," Kat stated. 

"We're fine, now. Kitten, you have to fight them. You don't want to kill Sai," Ryo said. 

Kat looked at Sai again with tears. She closed her eyes trying to fight the twins. Opening her eyes and looked at the gang. Yusuke and Kuwabara finally woke up. Kurama and Hiei were able to find their way back with the help of Ryo and Leila.

"Goodbye," she whispered to Sai trusting her sword down. Sai closed his eyes, after she whispered to him, waiting. 

A soft gasp was heard from her victim, and then a sob. Tears interrupted the silence of the forest. 

No one was able to say anything, but just stand in horror. 

*****

Okay, this is one of the suckiest chapter ever. Sorry, about the fighting, I don't know what to do. I just want to get this up. And I know that fighting was short. 

You probably already know what happened, right? If not then you are going to have to wait until I post the last past chapter and then you will find out. What you think happened might not be right. 


	16. The Past 3

Sorry for the very long wait. I didn't have an idea, well I did I know what I wanted to happen but I didn't know how to get there. I also had a kind of a writer's block and plus I am a procrastinator actually I would be a procrastinator but I never find the time. Hahaha my dad said that once and it fits me. Plus, I was groundeded but hopefully I'm not, because I am typing this. There is an important note at the bottom.

You all probably know what is going to happen in this chapter but oh well, you don't know how it happened and this will give you an explanation on what happened some what more in depth. Well, this is it, nearing the end.

****

The Past 3: Depression

A month or so later, Sai and Kat were sitting under the cherry tree again. They were just carelessly watching the world around them. It was early after noon, and the two where resting from training.

Kat had the hoodie on again and twirling her ring around her finger. Her mother gave it to Sai to give to her the day after he proposed. She was leaning against Sai's side, resting her head on his shoulder. On her shoulder, was a sleeping little kitten. 

"Sai-chan?" she softly asked. 

"Yes, Kitten," he replied looking at her. 

"What are we going to do today? Are you going to train me some more?" she asked hoping that it wouldn't be the case. 

"I don't know. You could work on your sword techniques. From what I saw this morning you need it," he joked. 

"No, please, no more training for today," she pleaded giving him puppy dog eyes. 

"Okay, okay, we can always watch the brats."

"No, no, that's okay. Your 5 younger brothers and sisters are a pain in the butt. Adding you in the mix makes for 6 brats," Kat told Sai thinking about the last time that they watched the brats.

"Me? A brat? I think that you have it backwards," he replied jokingly. 

"Yeah, yeah, so what are we going to do?" she asked changing the subject back to the original one not wanting to fight about the brats.

"How about we go for a walk?" he suggested. 

"Sure," she replied jumping up scaring Sage slightly but she never jumped down. "Where do you want to go?" 

"Where ever our legs take us," he answered getting up. 

"Okay," she childishly said taking his arm. 

The two walked slowly hand in hand and tail in tail, to where ever their feet took them. They walked for a few hours. The sky started to turn dark and the air became cold. Which would be normal if it was dark (Yeah, I know Duh,) but it wasn't suppose to get dark for a couple of more hours. The two figured that it was going to rain, so they decided to turn around and walk back. Halfway back, Sai heard something rustling behind him. Shrugging it off as an animal or Sage, and continued walking. He stopped again as he thought that he sensed something. He knew that it couldn't be the wind. It wasn't blowing. 

"What's wrong, Sai-chan?" Kat asked seeing him slowdown. 

"Oh, nothing Kitten, I thought that I heard something," Sai answered turning around and giving her a fake okay smile. 

"I didn't hear anything. I think that you are hearing things," Kat replied. 

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," he sneered at her in a playful way. 

"Well, well, well, look at what I found sister. It's Katsumi and Sai, the two lovebirds or should I say the two dead birds. This will be fun," a voice snickered from behind.

"Yes indeed sister it will," any other voice snickered in front. 

"Who are you two?" Kat asked frightened. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the voice behind questioned. 

"Actually, yes I would," Kat smirked back. (You've got to have some sarcasm in fights.)

"Fine then. My name is Lela and in front of you is my twin, Lila," Lela stated stepping out from the shadows. (You all know what they look like and they are wearing the same thing as before so I don't feel like typing it all. Sorry.) 

"Wh-what do you want?" Kat asked. 

"Oh, nothing really, just that you die," Lila smirked with a smile walking over to her sister. 

Both of their energy had flicker a huge amount of energy before subsiding into nothing or so little that it was hard to pinpoint it. Sai quickly but gently pushed Kat behind him and unsheathed his sword. Sage was hissing in front of Sai. Her fur was standing up on end.

"You're not going to lay a finger on her," Sai threatened between his teeth. 

"My, my, aren't we protective," Lela coolly said. She reached down to her belt and pulled out her sais. "I would just forget about her if I were you, but I am not so that is why you are going to die, and I am not." 

Kat closed her eyes wondering if she could trick the two into leaving. When she open her eyes, nothing was happening. 

"No, no, my dear Kat, your little powers aren't going to work on us," Lela answered the confused look on Kat's face. 

She raised her sais ready for an attack as her lips curled into a devilish smile, that became plastered on them. 

"Lela, sister, I take it you're going to take on him, and I'll take on her?" Lila asked pointing to Kat, who was still behind Sai. 

Sai turned to look at Kat to make sure that she was still there. 

"Sure, sis. You can have Kat unless you want to help me get rid of him first then we both can take her on at once," Lela responded giving Lila a sisterly threatening look. 

"Sure, I'll be glad to help," Lila answered unsheathing her own sword. 

"Are you ready?" Lela questioned watching Sai turn back around. 

"For what? If you mean to beat you two, then yes. Let's go," Sai sarcastically replied raising his sword for an attack. (Hehehe, can't you tell that I don't like sarcasm?)

Lela let out a low growl and went to attack him. Sai pushed Kat off to the side, blocked Lela's attack, and then dodged Lila's sword.

_~Kitten, I want you to go somewhere safe. Get out of here,~_ Sai's voice told her in her head. 

_~No, I am not leaving. I can help,~_ Kat pleaded back. _~You know that I can take care of myself. You taught me,~_ she stated determined then ever to stay. 

_~No, you are going to find a place to hide,~_ Sai angrily told her. 

"Stop, I am not going to leave and that it," she persistently told him. 

Kat watched as her fiancé protecting her. She was worried yet she was also confused. She couldn't figure out what was happening. She didn't know these two, so why were they coming after her? She wanted to stay and help but she didn't have anything to fight with. 

She looked around for something that she could use as a weapon. She spotted a nice, thick stick that she could use. 

"That will work nicely," she softly whispered inspecting the sick closer. "Nice." She shifted her attention from the stick to the fight that her fiancé was barely holding on. "Sai-chan, Nooo," she cried running over to the fight. 

She knocked Lila's sword out of the way with her make shift one. She flung Lila back against a tree. The force of the blow caused Lila to go through the tree and smack against another one. She then snapped her head towards Lela. Her ears rose to the top of her head into cat ones. Her fangs and claws grew longer and shaper. Her eyes swirled with red before settling into a darker, colder blue. 

"Kat, don't," Sai quietly told her taking her arm to stop her. 

"No, they are after me not you," she replied brushing him off and advancing towards Lela with her 'sword' ready. "Don't make me use my powers on you," she threatened to Sai. 

"My, my, it looks like the two love birds are having a few problems," Lela stated watching the two fight. 

"Indeed. Let's go help them," Lila answered emerging from the woods with a cut lip. She was picking out leaves from her hair and dusting off the debris from her clothes. 

"Are you okay?" Lela questioned seeing Lila walk up next to her in the corner of her eye. 

"Yeah, just a busted lip," she replied whipping the blood off of her chin. "It seems that the little kitten has more spunk than I thought. Look, what is she going to do with that pathetic stick?"

She watched as Kat turn around advancing to her sister with the pathetic stick ready to attack. 

"Well, this little kitten and this pathetic stick is going to kill you," Kat threatened. 

"Really?" Lela questioned in an 'is that right' tone. 

"Yes," Kat plainly replied. 

"When if you're going to kill us then how do you plan on fighting us with your stick?" Lela questioned quite amused at Kat's threats. 

"Shouldn't you deal with your fiancé first?" Lila asked in a cooing voice. 

"Why?" Kat replied confused. 

_~Go, you know that you want to kill him,~_ Lela's voice cooed in Kat's head.

"No, I'm not going to."

__

~Yes, he doesn't think that you are strong enough to stay,~ Lila told her. 

"That's not true," Kat shouted falling to her knees and holding her head. 

_~Yes it is. And you know that's true,~_ Lela answered persuading her. 

"Yes," Kat answered raising with her head bowed. "He think that I am weak. I should teach him a lesson." 

_~Go, go, go and teach him,~_ Lila softly told her. 

Kat walked over to the side of Sai and picked up his sword. She raised it into an attack position at Sai. 

"Kitten, what are you doing?" he asked watching her advance to him. 

"I'm teaching you a lesson, that I am strong and not weak," she replied in an angry tone. 

"I never said that you were weak. I just didn't want you to get hurt," Sai replied pleading. 

Kat gave Sai a small wink. He looked at her even more confused. Sage gave a confused meow. She looked down at the kitten growling back at her meow, before raising her eyes back to Sai. 

**~Just play along,~** she told him through a secure link. 

He gave her the slightest nod before backing away slowly. 

"Sure. That's what you want me to believe," she scolded advancing to him. 

"That is not true and you know that," he answered taking another step back. 

"I know. I was talking about them," she replied spinning on her heels to face the twins. 

"What are you talking about? Kill him," Lela asked. 

"Oh, no, you're not going to make me kill him," Kat answered raising Sai sword. 

"Fine, then. It seems that our powers can't be used on you directly. Oh, well, let's see what you can do," Lela said twirling her sais before pointing them to Kat. 

"Bring it on," Kat stated waiting for her move. "I believe that it's your move. Am I right?" she asked.

"Yes, I think that you are right," Lela replied charging. 

Kat easily dodged her attack and went for one of her own. She slashed at Lela with the sword and just grazed the shoulder of Lela. Lila not wanting to be left out of the fight decided to join in. She raised her sword watching for the perfect time to strike.

_There,_ she told herself as she watched Kat fumble slightly after Lela tried to trip her. Lila lunged at Kat's unaware attention. As Lila brought her sword up to slice Kat at the side, her lips curled into a satisfying smile. 

No one was paying attention to the watchful gaze of Sai. In the corner of his eye he saw Lila charging at the unaware Kat. Wasting no time Sai ran over to Kat and met with his conscience. 

Lila's sword pierced through Sai's willing body like it was melted butter. Kat turned around just in time to see the sword strike Sai.

"Sai-chan noooo," she cried catching him as he fell. "Sai-chan no, no, this can't be happening. Sai-chan, why did you do that?" she asked as tears weld up inside. 

"Don't cry. Please, kitten. You are safe that's all that matters," he said whipping a tear from her eye. She grabbed his hand and squeezed tight. 

"Don't die on me please. Don't. You are all that I have," Kat whispered angrily. "Don't."

Sai gave one last smile before closing his eyes and collapsed. Sage came out of her hiding and curled up on his chest. Kat closed her eyes.

"You," she said snapping her head up to face Lila. "You, you did this to him. Now, you are not going to go anywhere. You are now mine," she said raising. 

She gathered all of her energy and charged blindly at the twins. The two snickered and knocked Kat out. 

After an hour or so Kat began to wake up. She looked over to her left and Sai lying there with Sage on top, and started to cry. She walked over to his sword and brought the tip up to her chest. 

"Kat, don't," a voice called above.

"Why not, Botan? I have nothing to live for any more. Why should I not end it?" she asked not looking up. 

"Because… you do have more to live for. You have two loving parents and friends that care for you," Botan replied jumping from her oar and placed a caring hand on Kat's shoulder. 

"Yeah, loving parents that are always on a stupid mission or something. Ha, friends? I don't have any friends left," Kat answered.

"Kat, that is not true. Your parents are always there for you. And what do you call me? An enemy?"

"Botan, just bring him back please," Kat pleaded dropping the sword and falling to her knees, crying.

"You know that I can't do that," Botan answered kneeling next to her friend and wrapped her arms around Kat more. 

Kat turned slightly to Botan and cried into Botan's shirt. Botan began shhing her quietly. 

The days following the incident Kat locked herself in her room not coming out just to go to the bathroom and that was it. Until one day she go a phone call from Botan on getting revenge on some boys that were pranking Botan and other girls. Giving up on Sai's return she helped out. 

**********

There I finally finished this chapter. I know took me long enough. Well, the important note is that you should read my bio, at the end. Yeah, yeah, some important note. Give me a break. Well, one chapter, and an epilog before this is done. Yes. Well, now I have to work on the next chapter. See you then or when I post another chapter in UW. Bye =^_^=


	17. Chapie 16

Okay so I hope everyone is prepared for this chapter. It's the last one before the epilog. It's probably a predicable chapter, which I hate to write. I really hate read something that is so predicable. Okay, you all know what happened in 2 chapters ago, well this is were the killie is revealed. That's a cool word, killie- the person that is killed. Now, that's probably someone you all could have guessed. I'm going to stop my rambling and just write the stupid chapter you all are waiting to read. 

****

Chapter 16: Dawn

"Sister, I can't do this anymore. After she saved me, she looked at me with caring eyes," Lila said to Lela softly lowering her hand which had a vial closed in it.

"What are you talking about?" Lela asked glancing at Lila. 

"Lela, please I can't fight. She saved me now I have to pay her back. I just need your help. Please, sister," Lila pleaded. 

"You really want to save her?" Lela asked seeing her sister eyes. 

"Yes."

"Fine, I can never fight with you. Plus you have a good head on your shoulder. Then what should we do?" 

"The only thing that we can do," Lila simply replied walking from the cauldron. 

Lela nodded in agreement and followed her out the cave. They both watched in the shadows what was happening.

Sai waited. He felt something-warm spatter on the back of his neck. Wiping his neck, he checked his hand. Seeing that it was blood, but from where. It wasn't his blood. Carefully he looked up and gasped. 

Kat was standing in front of him with her sword in her chest. Her face had tears rolling down. On her lips was a wry smile. 

"I-I couldn't do it," she whispered, "I couldn't be used again. I-I was able…to fight it…enough to save you…twice now…but please…I won't…be able to…do it again," she said semi-proud of herself. She looked at him with happy, water, filled eyes. Her lips formed the words 'I love you' before she collapsed. 

"Kitten?!" Sai asked catching her. 

Kage slowly crawled over to Kat, curled up on her lap and lowered her head. Sai started to rock Kat back and forth. (Like you always see people do in the movies.) Tears made their way to his sadden eyes. He looked at where the sword poked out of her chest and seemed to mock him for not saving her. 

He yanked out the sword and flung it to the side. As it hit the ground, it grew back into its original size. He closed his eyes thinking about how could this have happened? He was the one that is supposed to save her not the other way around. He promised her and her family that he would always protect and keep her from harm. 

He opened his eyes and tucked a strain of hair that was on her face before gently placing a kiss on her forehead. 

"I love you, Kitten, and I am going to find away to get you back," he promised picking her lifeless body up, with Kage, and walking it over to her parents. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you," he silently said bowing his head in shame. 

"It's okay, Sai, you did you best," Ryo replied taking his daughters body. 

"Sai, you did save her," Leila told him placing a reassuring arm on Sai's shoulder. 

"What? I didn't save her. She's dead. Can't you see that?" he asked looking up. 

"Like we told Kat, when you died, people that we love do strange things to protect us, even if it means dying," Leila started to explain, "Sai, just like you didn't want to see Kat die, you jumped to save her, taking your life. Kat didn't want you to die, so she saved your life and took hers. You see Sai; you did protect her from another life of pain and suffering knowing that she caused your death. She will always live in your heart," Leila finished. 

"She doesn't have to live the life of pain and suffrage, but I do. Now, it's time to end all of this once and for all," Sai answered turning around balling his hand. 

"Sai, don't kill yourself," Ryo replied. 

"I'm not. I'm going end this controlling of people's emotions," he answered walking over to Botan, who was staring not knowing what just happened. "Botan, make sure that she has a safe journey and tell her that I am sorry for not being there for her," he requested. 

"Okay," she said softly and gave a slight nod before taking off. 

"Sai, you did the best that you could do. You know that right?" Yusuke asked quietly. 

"Yeah, I know," Sai replied. He walked over to his sword, picked it up and turned to the cave. 

Lila and Lela walked out of the shadows knowing what they had to do, changing their plan slightly.

"You are going to die for what you have done to her," Sai threatened. 

"Funny, you say that that's what Kat said after you died," Lela answered. 

"Well, you got away last time, but this time you aren't going to make it," he replied angrily raising his sword. 

"Sai, you don't want to kill us just yet," Lila stated softly. 

"Why don't I want to do that?" 

"Because we can help you save her," Lela replied. 

"You're lying. She is dead. She can't be saved now," Sai answered lowering his sword. 

"Oh, you're wrong," Lila said. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Why don't you ask mom and dad," Lela told him pointing over to Leila and Ryo. 

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Sai asked.

"You have to just trust us. We can help," Lila plainly told him.

"Well, I don't think that you have my trust at all," replied Sai brining his sword back up. "Are we going to fight or what?"

Leila and Ryo walked over, with Kat's body, to Sai. Leila placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"Sai, listen to them," said Leila. 

"Fine," he reluctantly answered sheathing his sword. "Why are you willing to help when you are the one that caused this?" 

"Don't asked me why ask Lila," Lela replied shrugging her shoulders. 

"I'm not sure. When Kat saved me, she looked at me in away that I can't explain. It was full of the anger that Lela and I help released but I could see another emotion that I haven't seen since before Lela and I died. When we are starting to lose her, I wanted to rid that look that she gave me and so I figured to make some more of the potion. Then I saw the way that she looked at me again and I couldn't do it anymore. All that we wanted to do is to make all of you suffer like we are," explained Lila. 

"I couldn't say no to my sister. That's why I'm willing to help," added Lela.

"Then what can you do?" asked Sai.

"We can bring her back," Lela answered. 

"There is one condition," Lila stated. 

"What can that be, besides trusting you two?" Sai questioned.

"Would you like Kat back or would you like to continue to not to trust us?" Lela snapped back. 

"What is the condition?" 

"Actually, the condition is not for you but for us," Lila started pointing to her sister, "Once when do this we won't survive," she finished. 

"And we have made up our minds to do this, well it was Lila's idea but I love her enough to do this for her," elucidated Lela. 

"You are willing to do this just to save the person that you are trying to kill in the first place?" Sai asked trying to see if they had something else up their sleeves. 

"Just let us do this please," Lila pleaded. 

"Okay, if you can." 

Lila reached down to her belt fingering over the hilt of her sword.

"Just like I thought, I couldn't trust you two," Sai growled raising his own.

"Wait, I was just reaching for this." She fumbled quickly for what she was looking for and when she reached it, she showed Sai. He saw two vials that were a dark blue color. "These are just something that will help her heal."

"Now, place her on the ground," Lela told Ryo. He gently laid his daughter on the ground with Kage on her stomach. "Good, now you are going to have to do something. After we revive her, we won't be able to finish. You have to make her drink this," Lela explained showing another vial that was a lighter blue. 

"Sure," Sai answered taking the vial. 

**~You really sure that you want to do this, Lela? I mean you don't have to do this for me,~** Lila asked though telepathy. 

**~Do I really have to answer that? You are my sister, twin, and you were always the sensitive one,~** Lela replied.

**~Thanks. I love you.~**

**~Same here,~** Lela answered in a sisterly way. **~Now, let's do this.~**

Lela took one of the vials that Lila had shown Sai and popped off the cork. She looked at her sister before she sipped the contents. Lila soon followed. When they both drank what was inside the vials, they reached up to their forehead. Their fingers hesitated slightly as they touched the crimson jewels. Simultaneously, they pulled the jewels off. Their all ready pale skin started to become transparent. Their movements became slower as they opened Kat's mouth a crack and placed the jewels in her mouth. 

Lela looked at Sai and gave him a tired nod telling him that it was time. He pulled the cork out with his teeth as he raised her head up and carefully poured the liquid down her mouth. He waited a few moments and nothing happened. 

"Nothing is happening. I knew I couldn't trust you two," he stated looking up. Hoping to see the twins, nothing was there. Sai looked around trying to find them and saw no sign. "Where did they go?" he asked Ryo and Leila.

"They disappeared," Ryo answered. 

Yusuke and everyone else walked over to see if it had worked. When they reached the four, something came over them and the all collapsed as the sun began to set.

A few hours later, the sun started to rise and shine through the trees down on the sleepers below. One of the sleepers began to stir around. It let out a small gasp and shot upwards. She adjusted her eyes to the shinning rays of the sun. 

"Was it all just a dream?" she asked no one in particular. She looked around and saw everyone sleeping around her. "What in the world is going on?" she asked again to no one. "Sai-chan, wake up. Please tell me that I didn't?" she asked shaking him up. 

He mumbled something before opening his eyes. As his sight adjusted, he looked at up to Kat and darted up. 

"Kitten, is it really you? This isn't a dream is it? You are alive?" he questioned. 

"Yes, it's me. And I don't think that this is a dream," she answered being choked to death by Sai. "Can you let me go? You're suffocating me."

"Oh, sorry, Kitten. Just that I didn't think that they were telling the truth," he said letting go. 

"Who? What happened?" she asked. Sai told her everything and she began to cry. She felt angry about what they did to her and what they made her do. She also felt sorry for them, for being not totally there. She also was thankful that they didn't harm Sai or any one else that much just a scratch here and there. 

With all of the commotion that was going on everyone else began to wake up. They were all surprised and happy that Kat is alive. The group, after talking, figured that they should head home. As they were leaving Kat turned around to the cave and placed the sword that the twins gave her at the mouth and said a quick pray/thank you to them. 

At the Spirit World, everyone got treated for his or her wounds, and Kat received all of the 'gifts' that she left back. The boys also didn't say anything about the tape, they either forgot or didn't bring it up, and that is the way that the girls left it as. 


	18. Epilog

All right, this is the end. Hope you all enjoyed and like to read my other fics: An Unseen World and Playing With Fire. Also as you read this epilog you well start to see why I wanted the whole fic in Kat's POV.

****

Epilog: The End Of A Quest

After Sai-chan and I finished school, we got married. We decided to stay in the Ningenkai. Then later we might move to the Makai or the Rekai, but we aren't quite sure if we are going to do it. 

Sai-chan had joined the Detectives as so have I. Him and I still help the team when they need it. I also still help Botan out with taking spirits to the Reikai. 

Hiei did eventually told Yukina the truth. He asked me before he told her if I could make it 'less' hard on her. Which I was happy to do, after Kuwabara heard the news he was now afraid to go near her, but Hiei lighten up a bit just enough to allow the baka to marry his sister. 

Botan and Kurama have been together for quite some time now. Yusuke and Keiko got married too. 

All of us live only a few blocks from each other. So, our kids still stay in touch and all go to the same school. 

"There finished," I said closing the Diary I have been writing in. 

I placed the side of my head against the window that I was sitting at and pulled my knees to my chest. I watched and heard the rain hitting the window and hearing and seeing the thunder and lighting replying back to each other. 

I took a deep breath and turned to my little sleeper and Sai-chan. At the foot of our bed, Sage and Kage slept peacefully. They all actually looked peaceful, except when a clap of thunder hit then the bundle in the bed jump slightly. 

I quietly got up and went to grab a glass of water. When I came back, I turned off the light making sure not to wake anybody. I slipped out of my slippers and took off my robe before getting in bed. (Yes, she's clothed.) 

Sai-chan woke up, looked at me with a tired smile before leaning towards me and giving me a kiss, making sure he wouldn't crush the little bundles between us. 

"Good night, Kitten," he whispered to me before lying back down. 

"Night," I replied resting my head.

A clap of thunder sounded and two little bodies jolted and curled closer to Sai-chan and I. 

They were curled up in a tiny ball, like when a group of kittens are scared, they would sleep bundled together. I inched my way closer and gently scratched Kai's ear, causing him to ease up and quietly purr. He slowly unballed himself and his tail moved back and forth tiredly. 

I peered over to see where Rain's head was to do the same thing, and I saw that Sai-chan had already beaten me to the punch. A smile made its way on my lips as I saw him ease Rain the same way I did Kai. 

The two looked so peaceful. Rain, the youngest, looks just like me but had the same hair and eyes as her father. Kai looked like his father but had the same hair and eyes as I do. 

I snaked my tail over to hold Sai-chan's. He gladly held mine as we felt two other tails wrap on too. 

The soft sounds of the rain hitting the roof and windows, and the purring of Rain and Kai placed another smile on my face. The peacefulness took a gentle hold onto my eyelids and eased me back into a slumber. 


End file.
